


Promesas

by Dawniebb



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawniebb/pseuds/Dawniebb
Summary: Catra, su novia. Misma novia a la que Adora, naturalmente, le creyó.Le creyó durante los siguientes años. A lo mejor ese fue su error.AU moderno de Catradora. No se supone tener un final feliz para la pareja (lo siento).





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa :)  
Bueno, primero que nada, la pequeña aclaración de que la presente historia es un Catradora, sí, pero si se esperan que sea uno donde la pareja va hacia un lugar bonito o saludable, entonces están en el lugar equivocado :') jaja perdón. Esto, además de ser basado en "Promises" de Aly & AJ (Claro que fue a propósito JAJAJA), está basado en la dinámica de Catra y Adora durante la tercera temporada pero es, aclaro, un AU MODERNO. 
> 
> No sé si alguien vaya a leer esto, pero en caso de que sí: Gracias por tu atención y espero que te haya gustado <3. Es un pequeño detalle que decidí hacer porque no he visto tantos fanfics de este fandom escritos en español, y este capítulo está corto y no tiene realmente nada de especial, pero los demás serán más largos e interesantes porque es sólo el prólogo, lo prometo :').

–Pero… 

– ¿Pero? 

Adora la miró y sonrió al sentir sus mejillas tornarse rosadas. Catra soltó un sonido de “Ow” más burlón que enternecido, lo que provocó que Adora le propiciara un puñetazo leve y juguetón en el brazo, para después volver a entrelazar sus manos y jugar con sus dedos, viendo sus pies, que estaban suspendidos en el aire, ya que se encontraban sentadas en el techo. 

A veces se preguntaba cómo ese lugar no había terminado por causar que desarrollara vértigo. 

–Sólo quiero saber, n-no es como si… ugh. Bueno. Esto…no cambiará mucho nuestra relación, ¿no es así? Es decir, sé que la cambiará pero…

Catra soltó una sonora carcajada. 

–Wow, Adora. ¿Es desconfianza eso que escucho? ¿Por qué?– Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza en genuina confusión. – ¿Crees que soy de esas personas que de un día para otro simplemente se les ocurre…? 

– ¡No!– Adora sacudió sus manos en negación. – ¡No, por supuesto que no! Nunca pensaría eso de ti, yo… Te quiero. 

–Ajá. Y yo a ti. 

– Y… te lo dije una vez. Hace mucho. – Adora bufó, divertida por su propio pensamiento. –Que…

– Mientras nos tengamos la una a la otra, nada malo nos pasará. Lo recuerdo. – Y la sonrisa de Catra mostró calidez, a pesar de que después bajó la cabeza, claramente abochornada. –Lo recuerdo, Adora. Y lo prometo. 

– ¿Lo prometes? 

–Sí. Lo prometo. 

Y por un momento, el mundo pareció suyo. Aunque no estuvieran solas, y aunque en el fondo supieran que todavía no eran libres. 

A la par que sus manos se entrelazaban, estuvieron más cerca de la otra. Pero como si fuera una conspiración del universo en su contra, se escuchó la voz. 

– ¡CATRA!

La aludida soltó una risita de molestia al reconocer a Shadow Weaver, y gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta, levantándose. 

– Catra. – Escupió, imitando la voz y arrancándole una risa incómoda a Adora, mientras la veía alejarse por el mismo lugar por donde habían llegado. 

Sabiendo que se quedaría sola con sus pensamientos por un par de minutos e incluso horas, subió sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazó, dibujando círculos con sus dedos en la zona de su rodilla de forma perdida. 

Tan perdida, que apenas notó cuando Catra llegó, se arrodilló y, sin previo aviso, le plantó un beso directo en los labios, siendo correspondida una vez que Adora salió del shock y recordó que ahora este tipo de gestos serían normales para ellas. 

–Lo prometo. – Susurró Catra antes de volver a irse. 

Catra, su novia. 

Misma novia a la que Adora, naturalmente, le creyó. 

Le creyó durante los siguientes años. 

A lo mejor ese fue su error.


	2. La Cuarta Vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :)  
Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, y se lleva a cabo dos años después del prólogo. Los personajes están en la universidad.  
La situación presentada aquí se va a ir explicando a lo largo de los demás capítulos. 
> 
> A quien lea esto: Gracias <3 espero y te haya gustado :)

Los viernes de películas eran por seguro lo que más extrañaban cuando estaban en la universidad. No era que no tuvieran viernes de películas cuando estaban allí, pero de alguna forma no era lo mismo.

Los viernes de películas eran más acogedores cuando se llevaban a cabo en casa. A lo mejor no tanto en casa de Bow, pues cuando más de uno de sus hermanos se encontraban presentes dejaban de sentir que tenían algún tipo de privacidad para hacer sus comentarios estúpidos acerca de cualquier película que estuvieran viendo, eso sin mencionar que a veces George y Lance (los padres de Bow) insistían en saber qué estaban viendo para decidir si era adecuado o no, importándoles poco el hecho de que tanto Bow como Glimmer eran adultos.

Angella, madre de Glimmer, era más relajada en ese aspecto. No porque no le preocupara qué clase de cosas violentas veía su hija, sino porque estaba demasiado resignada como para intentar detenerla.

Gracias a ello, la casa de Glimmer siempre era la elegida para los viernes de películas. Por esa razón, y porque estaban muy acostumbrados a dicha casa. Bow había pasado más tiempo en ella que en la propia, porque _así _de cercana había sido su relación casi desde el primer momento que se habían conocido. Y la tarde de películas era muy especial en su amistad.

Por eso, cuando el timbre sonó mientras Bow estaba de pie tratando de encontrar la señal de la televisión para manipularla con el control remoto, no miró con molestia a Glimmer, pero sí con extrañeza, mirada que ella le regresó aún con la boca llena de palomitas.

–Glimmer, ¿invitaste a alguien?

–No. – Le respondió ella con seguridad, arqueando una ceja. – ¿Tú invitaste a alguien?

–No. Yo no invité a nadie.

Mientras buscaban indicios de mentiras en el rostro del otro, el timbre sonó dos veces más, anunciando que tampoco era visita de Angella, puesto que de haber estado esperando a alguien, habría salido a abrir la primera vez que habían llamado.

– ¿Deberíamos... ir a abrir?– Preguntó Bow. Sostenía todavía el control remoto en su mano estirada hacia la televisión. Una pregunta muy típica de él, contando que estaban en una casa relativamente grande, y habría sido muy normal que alguien intentara entrar a causar una masacre y despojarlos de sus bienes.

Pero, ¿por qué alguien tocaría el timbre si iba con intenciones de cometer alguna fechoría?

–Deberíamos. – Le respondió Glimmer por fin, mientras el timbre hacía acto de presencia de nuevo.

Una vez que Bow hubo confirmado que aquella palabra no sería acompañada por un "pero no lo haremos", dejó el control remoto sobre la cama entre toda la comida chatarra y ofreció su mano a Glimmer para ayudarla a salir del colchón, ya que era bastante esponjoso y provocaba que fuese fácil perderse en él, en especial para alguien de la estatura de Glimmer.

Ninguno de los dos puso ningún tipo de especial atención a verse presentables. Ambos estaban ya en pijama, pues era casi medianoche, pero aun así lo único que hicieron fue meterse en sus respectivas sandalias para no ensuciarse las calcetas al salir.

Antes de dejar la habitación, por si las moscas, Bow tomó la escoba que estaba junto a la puerta, y entonces se aventuraron por la inmensa casa hasta la puerta principal, donde la tensión fue más palpable que antes gracias a la incertidumbre de no saber quién estaba afuera y de no saber cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Cierto, Glimmer había considerado que fuera un bromista tocando timbres, pero de haberlo sido a lo mejor no habría insistido tantas veces.

De todas formas, cuando Bow la miró como preguntándole si realmente estaba segura, ella le respondió con un semblante de determinación y, después de respirar, abrió la puerta.

Bow, con disimulo, se puso como medio paso por delante sosteniendo la escoba, mientras Glimmer lo seguía mirando hacia el frente y pasando sus ojos por varios puntos, buscando cualquier evidencia de que hubiese un intruso.

Por fortuna (o no) no había ninguna cosa fuera de lo normal en el también inmenso patio. Sólo se escuchaban los sonidos del agua de la fuente, ranas y algunos grillos.

Quizá sí habían sido bromistas, después de todo, pero eso no los detuvo y continuaron cruzando hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta que estaba junto a la reja principal, la cual tenía que destrabarse desde adentro manipulando el mecanismo de forma manual. Glimmer, con cautela, colocó su dedo sobre el botón correspondiente y lo presionó, causando que se retirara el seguro. Glimmer la empujo, abriéndola y dejándoles ver el exterior, dígase, el breve camino sobre el que estaba la mansión, el cual daba a la colina que se debía bajar para llegar como tal a la civilización.

Y es que no era como si la construcción estuviera por completo en medio de la nada, puesto que sí tenían un par de vecinos, más no tantos como los tendrían si estuvieran, por ejemplo, en una zona céntrica o por lo menos colina abajo.

Eso sí, era aterrador salir de noche, porque si bien la iluminación de la casa era de lo mejor, una vez que se intentaba ver más allá, a lugares como la entrada al bosque con el que colindaba, todo parecía más oscuro y ni siquiera la luz de la luna o las estrellas ayudaban a combatir ese sentimiento de que te irías para no volver.

En aquel día todo se sentía sereno, con la brisa que anunciaba el inicio del verano, el cielo despejado y los sonidos nocturnos a su alrededor que no los hacían sentir tan desprotegidos. No obstante, todo pareció indicar que quien había estado tocando el timbre se había ido, y que ahora estaban completamente solos.

Por lo menos, hasta que a Glimmer se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo, y vio la figura sentada en el penúltimo escalón, que al principio había sido invisible por la capa de oscuridad que había estado cubriéndola. A juzgar por el cabello largo y la forma de su espalda, supuso que era una mujer... aunque, claro, Glimmer pensó que se trataba de una desconocida que se encontraba perdida y en busca de indicaciones, y cuando le vio a Bow intenciones de hablarle le colocó una mano en el pecho para detenerlo.

Luego, al entrecerrar los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ella conocía la chaqueta roja que la chica reposaba en su regazo, y también conocía ese cabello rubio, y sabía que esa blusa de tirantes era la misma que se ponía cuando hacía demasiado calor para usar la otra blusa blanca de manga larga y que...

_Por todos los cielos. _

– ¿Adora?

Glimmer suplicó que se estuviera equivocando y que no fuera, porque si estaba ahí, significaba entonces que algo muy malo había pasado, pues se suponía que para esta hora Adora ya tendría que haber llegado al lugar donde había crecido, una zona localizada a un par de horas de Brightmoon (el lugar donde vivía Glimmer).

Se había ido junto con Catra, su novia, por el mismo motivo que todos: Estaban volviendo a casa por vacaciones.

Sabiendo la historia que tenían, el que se hubiera ido con Catra de por sí no era buena señal. A pesar de que habían sido amigas toda la vida al haber crecido en la misma _foster home_ antes de decidir que querían llevar su relación a otro lugar, la primera vez que Glimmer las había visto juntas había notado que algo no marchaba bien en la relación y, al confirmar sus sospechas después de una serie de acontecimientos y actitudes extrañas de parte de Catra, Glimmer había empezado a sentir preocupación cada vez que sabía que Adora estaría sola con ella. Era algo que Bow también sentía, y en general el resto de los miembros del grupo de amigos que se habían formado al entrar a la universidad.

Por eso deseó desde el fondo de su ser que quien estaba en el escalón no fuese Adora.

Pero las fuerzas divinas hacían favores, no milagros, y al escuchar su nombre, Adora volteó, sólo para apartar la mirada una vez más pasado un segundo.

– ¿Adora?– Repitió Glimmer, a pesar de que definitivamente sabía que era ella.

– ¿Adora? Oh, por todos...– Bow apoyó la escoba en la pared y empezó encaminarse escaleras abajo con paso rápido. Glimmer, a pesar del miedo que sentía, lo siguió.

–Adora, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no contes-

Allí, Bow se interrumpió a sí mismo con un jadeo, y cuando Glimmer se paró por un lado de él, supo perfectamente a qué había venido aquello.

Aún en la oscuridad, Glimmer pudo ver que había algo extraño en su rostro, y la tomó de la barbilla para verla debajo del pequeño foco de la puerta.

Sintió que la garganta se le apretaba y los ojos le ardían. Adora parecía lo suficientemente cansada como para hacerla sospechar que llevaba ya un rato vagando por ahí, y por desgracia eso no era todo. Tenía el labio superior reventado, y una herida rodeada de sangre seca se notaba en el bulto de tonalidad semi-morada. Su nariz estaba algo torcida, de igual forma con sangre seca en las fosas, tenía un rasguño en su mejilla y una cortada en su frente, atravesando su ceja.

– ¿Quién te hizo esto?– Preguntó Glimmer con voz entrecortada, sin saber dónde poner su mano para no lastimarla y esperando, _realmente_ esperando, que la respuesta no fuera quien ella se imaginaba.

– Adora. – Rogó Bow, poniéndose junto a Glimmer, quien desde hacía un par de segundos había estado arrodillada frente a la rubia.

Parecía más ida que presente, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban abiertos. No había que ser muy listo o sensible para deducir que estaba silenciada por el shock, pero si se necesitaba que recuperara la entereza por un momento, ese momento era ahora, porque necesitaban una respuesta.

Y la obtuvieron, siendo ésta lo que Glimmer temía.

Porque, en efecto, Adora respondió, más no con palabras, sino con llanto, y Bow acabó tomándola en brazos, llevándola al interior de la casa en posición de novia, mientras Glimmer semi-corría detrás de ellos, cargando la chaqueta roja y los zapatos, pues al parecer esos también se los había quitado al momento de sentarse en los escalones.

Gracias a las luces del jardín, Glimmer pudo ver que estaba más demacrada de lo que pensaba, y supo con certeza que nunca en su vida había estado molesta por una situación así.

-.-

Cuando Mamá colocó el pañuelo en la nariz torcida, Adora pareció identificar lo que iban a hacerle y empezó a respirar como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. Para darle en parte apoyo y en parte algo que pudiera apretar, Glimmer le dio su mano. Con la mano que le quedó libre, Adora se sostuvo del otro borde de la bañera.

Mamá tomó una respiración profunda y, sin cerrar los ojos, movió la nariz de Adora de vuelta al lugar, con un sonido de "¡Cloc!". Adora se puso roja, a la par que su ceño se fruncía y sus ojos se cerraban con dolor.

–Agh. – Gruñó, antes de que la punzada que la había atacado se volviera permanente y gimoteando se llevara ambas manos a su nariz.

–Lo siento. – Le dijo Mamá. –Lo siento, querida. Lo siento mucho.

–Duele...

–Lo sé. Lo siento.

Glimmer sabía que, a pesar de que había conocido a Adora apenas al iniciar la universidad, su madre se había encariñado rápidamente con ella, y había desarrollado las mismas actitudes maternales que mostraba con Bow, pese a que a él llevaba viéndolo desde hacía muchísimos años y podía pasar días, semanas e incluso vacaciones enteras en la casa. Por lo tanto, Glimmer sabía que sus disculpas eran genuinas, por esa razón y por la razón de que, tal vez, cuando se trataba de asuntos que implicaban problemas médicos o accidentes, la casa sí calificaba como "medio de la nada", ya que el hospital más cercano quedaba a media hora, o cuarenta y cinco minutos si había mucho tráfico.

Por fortuna, su madre era médico y había atendido a Glimmer allí toda su vida siempre y cuando fueran problemas que estuviera calificada para atender y además tuviera las herramientas necesarias para hacerlo. También había sido la médica familiar de Bow y de la gente de la zona en general. Adora no sería la excepción. La única excepción con ella quizá, era que resultaba bastante probable que no le cobrara, como hacía con la familia de Bow.

Una vez que dejó de quejarse, o por lo menos su molestia pareció disminuir, mamá palpó la amoratada nariz de Adora con las yemas de sus dedos, tratando de averiguar si todo estaba bien o sí necesitarían colocarle un yeso.

Glimmer pudo ver que Adora estaba haciendo un monumental esfuerzo para no demostrar expresión alguna

–No está fracturada. – Dijo mamá, aunque consternada. –Pero sí está muy inflamada.

–Pero...–Balbuceó Glimmer. – ¿Va a estar bien?

–Sin duda. – Asintió mamá. –Sólo necesitamos curar sus heridas. Ayúdala a salir y llévala a una habitación.

Como respuesta ante la orden, asintió. Antes de salir del baño, su madre tomó el rostro de Adora con delicadeza y depositó un beso en su frente, asegurándole en voz baja que todo estaría bien.

Glimmer la ayudó a salir de la bañera envolviéndola en una toalla, y cruzó todo el pasillo con ella, sosteniéndola con firmeza más sin ser brusca, hasta la habitación de huéspedes, donde le dio un pijama para que se vistiera, le cepilló el cabello y se lo trenzó.

Una vez que estuvo acostada, Glimmer dejó que entrara primeramente Bow (porque no se había movido del pasillo en todo el rato) y luego a su madre, quien hizo acto de presencia en la habitación armada con el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

A pesar de sus quejidos, se las arregló para desinfectarle y curarle todas las heridas del rostro, con una mueca neutral, la cual se perdió hasta que lo difícil hubo pasado y se encontraba ya uniendo la herida de su ceja con pequeños trocitos de banditas adhesivas.

–Adora. – Dijo con voz muy dulce. – ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Recordando aquella cuestión que no había sido resuelta, Glimmer sintió que la sangre le ardía, y la imagen de Adora tendida en esa cama, con el rostro herido, le pareció una abominación, no por cómo lucía, sino por lo que implicaba. Cualquier razón que estuviera detrás de ello, le daba asco.

–Fue Catra, ¿no es cierto?– Gruñó Glimmer, y Adora apretó la boca. – ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Sí fue Catra, Adora! ¡Te dije que esta vez no debías ir con ella y te negaste a...!

– ¡Ya fue suficiente, Glimmer!– La voz de Adora sonó débil y cansada, al punto que el escucharla en ese estado sí fue suficiente para hacerla callar, quedándose con los puños apretados y la respiración acelerada.

Mamá, que había detenido su trabajo durante los segundos que duró la discusión, continuó en lo suyo, aparentemente dispuesta a dejar que Adora extendiera su periodo de silencio el tiempo que fuese necesario para que saliera del shock. Glimmer se limitó a observar cómo las lágrimas corrían por la sien de su amiga, y cómo su madre la curaba como si fuera de cristal.

Bow le colocó una mano en el hombro para hacerla calmar, pero aquello sólo le fue útil a Glimmer para notar que su cuerpo temblaba. Sabía que Bow estaba tan preocupado como ella, pero la diferencia era que a lo mejor no estaba igual de molesto.

De hecho, Glimmer no podía tener si quiera la certeza de que estuviera molesto, porque él era…así. Conociéndolo, sólo quería saber que Adora estaba bien. Ella también quería eso, pero consideraba que les debía una explicación.

Por desgracia, no podían obligarla al menos que mostrara señales de que su integridad física siguiera en peligro.

Mamá continuó curándole las heridas hasta que pareció ya no haber hemorragia, la sangre seca se hubo ido, y Adora sólo quedó allí con el rostro inflamado, mirando al techo y entrecerrando sus ojos de vez en cuando, como si estuviera analizando mancha por mancha en la pintura.

– Tiene un poco de fiebre. – Comunicó mamá después de tocarle la frente. –Pero no creo que deba irse a dormir así. Adora, ¿crees que seas capaz de comer o beber algo?

–Sólo quiero agua.

–Adora, ¿estás segura de que… ?

– ¡Bow!– Interrumpió la aludida, con la misma voz quebrada que Glimmer venía escuchando desde que la habían dejado entrar a la casa.

Demonios, mataría a Catra ella misma si pudiera y si fuera ese tipo de persona.

–Bow. – Corrigió Adora su tono al caer en cuenta de que le había hablado mal injustamente. –Sólo quiero agua, de verdad.

–Bien. – Asintió él, y antes de que mamá se pusiera de pie, le colocó una mano en el hombro. –Yo me encargo, Angella.

Dicho eso, se retiró de la habitación con paso rápido.

A Glimmer se le ocurrió que una vez habiendo únicamente mujeres en la habitación, Adora hablaría, pero no sucedió…y bueno, eso fue otra cosa que debió haber visto venir. Adora nunca había tenido ningún problema con decir cosas personales cuando Bow estaba presente. De hecho, era más renuente a ello cuando los amigos de Catra estaban presentes, y eso que todos eran mujeres a excepción de Kyle (Aunque Glimmer no entendía cómo tenían la cara de decir que Kyle era su amigo, siendo que lo trataban tan mal).

–Querida. – Mamá le acarició la cabeza, pasando sus dedos entre el cabello rubio húmedo con delicadeza. –Sabes que puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras, pero si consideras que estás en peligro, es necesario que nos digas algo.

Adora intentó fruncir los labios en un puchero, pero la inflamación se lo impidió. Ahora que la sangre seca ya no estaba, la herida era más visible. Parecía el tipo de resultado que quedaba cuando alguien te golpeaba o te golpeabas tú mismo contra alguna superficie dura. El labio se notaba reventado más que partido, y alrededor de la cortada de dónde había provenido la hemorragia se notaban unas manchas entre azules y moradas. Estaba tan inflamado que Glimmer no sabía cómo era posible para Adora juntarlo con su labio inferior. A lo mejor por pura inercia.

Su nariz, aún a través del parche, también estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad morada más intensa, con algunos tonos rojizos, y parecía causarle molestia cada vez que movía la cabeza. Adora era una persona bastante alerta, y siempre tenía la costumbre de mirar a los lados ante cualquier sonido o sombra que viese pasar. Estaba menos activa que otros días, pero esas manías seguían ahí.

Por como lucía la cortada de su ceja, Glimmer no podía estar segura de si le volverían a crecer los vellos que había perdido cuando se la había hecho. En otras circunstancias, a lo mejor habría bromeado acerca de lo cool que iba a ser hacer bromas acerca de cómo le contarían a la gente que había perdido la parte de en medio de la ceja peleándose con un oso mientras acampaban, pero ahora el pensamiento, y el recuerdo de lo horrible que se veía la sangre seca acumulada alrededor de la cortada dejando en evidencia lo mucho que había sangrado, sólo la hacía sentir triste.

Glimmer sintió de nuevo que algo se le apretaba en la garganta, y le tomó la mano, la cual también tenía algunos rasguños, pero no tan graves como los de su rostro (ni de cerca).

–Está bien, Glimmer. – Sonrió Adora con tristeza, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez desde que había llegado.

No le creyó ni siquiera por eso. 

–No lo está. – Aseguró, también sonriéndole con tristeza.

Bow volvió después de un rato, pero apenas estaban preparándose para por fin dejar sola a Adora con sus pensamientos, cuando tomó de la muñeca a Glimmer, impidiéndole que se moviera, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, carraspeó.

– ¿Puedo… dormir contigo?

Glimmer sonrió, y soltó una risita.

– Claro que puedes. – Le dijo, y miró de reojo a Bow, quien estaba recogiendo el vaso y la jarra transparente y poniéndolas de vuelta en la charola para llevarlas a la cocina. –Aunque… sería más bien “dormir con nosotros”. Bow se va a quedar a dormir.

– Acostúmbrate, siempre me quedo a dormir. – Se rio Bow, y Mamá le puso una mano en el brazo, insinuándole que se detuviese para llevar ella misma las cosas de vuelta a la cocina. Parecía haber notado cómo el ambiente se volvía menos tenso.

– ¿Qué día es hoy? – Preguntó Adora. –Es…

– Sábado, porque pasa de medianoche. Pero sí, viernes de películas. – Le dijo Bow.

–Oh. Yo… lo siento.

– No te disculpes, esto es más importante. – Le aseguró Glimmer con una expresión cálida, antes de adquirir otra vez un tono serio para avisarle que no se desviarían tan rápido. –Nadie tiene derecho de hacerte esto.

Adora, sin embargo, sí parecía querer desviarse y, volteándose hacia Bow, alzó los brazos como un bebé.

– ¿Me cargas?

– Uff, bueno. No creas que estás tan ligera. – Se carcajeó Bow, pero igual se volteó, inclinándose un poco para que Adora pudiera treparse en su espalda.

Glimmer, admitiendo que estaba un poco divertida por la situación, la sostuvo del brazo con firmeza por si se mareaba, y la ayudó a acomodarse mientras rodeaba a Bow con sus piernas y él la sostenía de los muslos.

Pudo ver el momento en el que Bow sintió el peso de Adora sobre él, porque pareció flaquear, aunque luego se estabilizó y empezó a prácticamente correr todo el camino hacia la habitación de Glimmer, medio muriendo, pero sin perder el sentido del humor haciendo unos sonidos ridículos de avión.

Una vez en el dormitorio, quitó todas las cosas que estorbaban en la cama para que Bow pudiera depositar a Adora allí sin golpearla o ensuciarla con algo.

Cuando estuvo libre, el muchacho estiró la espalda, y Adora se rio.

–Perdón.

–Qué va. Deja de disculparte. Fue un placer.

–Bueno, estábamos a punto de ver una película pero creo que tú preferirías dormir. – Dijo Glimmer. –Así que… Sólo espera un poco en lo que ordenamos un poco este desastre y…

–No, no. Está bien. – Dijo Adora de inmediato. –Estoy acostumbrada a dormir con ruido. Pueden continuar con lo que estaban. Ni siquiera van a notar que estoy…

–Adora. – Glimmer habló con firmeza, más sin perder la amabilidad. –Nosotros no somos así. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte.

–Te queremos mucho y estamos preocupados por ti. – Dijo Bow, sentándose junto a ella. –Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso.

Cayó un silencio tremendo entre ellos. Si una hormiga hubiera pasado a robarse la comida chatarra que habían dejado, habrían escuchado sus pasos.

–Gracias. – Respondió Adora por fin, y al ver cómo bajaba la mirada de nuevo, Glimmer la envolvió desde la espalda, recargando su barbilla en su hombro.

–Oh, Adora. – Se rio Bow, enternecido y con nerviosismo, antes de abrazarla también. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se empezaron a sentir los hipos, bastante débiles pero presentes, porque a Adora le gustaba pretender que estaba bien aunque no lo estuviera.

Acabaron recogiendo el desastre hasta que se calmó por completo.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación, Adora ya estaba dormida.

O por lo menos eso pensaron.

Y es que cuando Bow se acomodó en la pequeña cama que estaba debajo de la de Glimmer y ella se acostó junto a Adora, ésta de inmediato se volteó y colocó una mano en su brazo intencionalmente, a lo que Glimmer estiró su propia mano, le dio un apretón y ya no la soltó.

Quizá eso le daría la seguridad de que estaba a salvo con ellos.

-.-

Entonces, Glimmer tomó su mano de vuelta y Adora se sintió segura, porque por primera vez se dio cuenta de que lo estaba en vez de estar únicamente fuera de peligro.

Miró su cabello y figura a través de la oscuridad. Sabía que estaba molesta y preocupada, y no la culpaba por ello, pero agradecía que no la hubiese forzado a hablar.

Agradecía, en general, que nadie la hubiese forzado a hablar, por más sospechas horribles que tuvieran, y por más que dichas sospechas fueran correctas.

Porque, por desgracia, Glimmer había acertado la primera vez que había intentado adivinar de quién era la culpable de que hubiese pasado esto.

Catra lo había prometido. Había prometido que nunca nada malo pasaría en cuanto estuvieran juntas. Y la primera vez que algo muy malo había pasado, lo había prometido otra vez. La segunda, otra vez. La tercera, otra vez. La cuarta…

Esta era la cuarta.

Si se suponía que eran el lugar seguro de la otra, ¿por qué se sentía como si caminaran en fuego cada vez que estaban cerca?


	3. La Primera Vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
Primero que nada, quisiera agradecer a las personas que dejaron kudos o comentarios. Se les agradece mucho, ya que esas cosas nos dan a nosotros los escritores la motivación para continuar nuestras historias :'3  
Traigo éste otro capítulo, porque pues aunque la historia no será MUY larga, sigue siendo multi-chapter, y a quien quiera que esté leyendo esto: Hola, espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia y darte el tiempo de leerla. Significa mucho para mí <3 
> 
> De antemano, algunas aclaraciones:  
-Elegí las carreras de los personajes de acuerdo a sus respectivos poderes , todos a excepción de Glimmer, Bow y Scorpia. Glimmer por obvias razones, Bow porque hemos visto que muestra cierto interés en la informática y su ídolo es Entrapta y Scorpia porque sinceramente no puedo verla de otra forma XD <3. los demás sí fue por sus poderes y/o aptitudes. 
> 
> -Para los que llegaran a no entender qué significa la expresión "Eres fresa", significa que alguien es presumido XD
> 
> -De aquí en adelante, hasta los últimos capítulos, todas las escenas son flashbacks, y ocurrieron antes de los acontecimientos del capítulo "La Cuarta Vez", así que no sabrán qué ocurrió exactamente con el rostro de Adora hasta ya casi al final JAJAJAJA #SorryNotSorry.

Antes, el periodo más largo que Catra y ella habían pasado separadas habían sido tres días, esto porque Adora había ido un par de veces a eventos escolares ya fuesen académicos o deportivos mientras Catra se quedaba en casa y viceversa. Nunca había pasado de eso, salvo cuando Catra se había separado del resto del viaje bajo circunstancias extrañas (rebeldía, seguramente) y habían tenido que ir a buscarla.

(Shadow Weaver la había castigado por tiempo indefinido. O sea, hasta que se le había venido en gana levantarle el castigo).

(No que a Catra le hubiera importado mucho eso, por supuesto).

De todas formas, en aquella ocasión de la fuga había sido quizá una semana y no había pasado de eso.

Al iniciar la universidad habían acordado no distanciarse mucho, después de que Catra se molestara porque habían decidido no compartir dormitorio al estar sus edificios muy lejos el uno del otro. No obstante, habían cumplido aquel propósito por más o menos una semana. Las siguientes tres, principalmente por culpa de Adora, no se habían visto y habían hablado como una hora al día.

Apenas los exámenes habían terminado se había reportado como viva. Al principio, por alguna razón se le había ocurrido que no convencería a Catra de que salieran, puesto que se había mostrado muy renuente a la idea después de que tuvieran que dejar de verse por un rato y de que Adora estuviese ausente por varias horas porque estaba muy ocupada entre el trabajo y los estudios. Sin embargo, había accedido luego de que le insistiera mucho, aunque había pedido que cada una llegara por su cuenta como si no fuera más fácil verse afuera de la universidad o en algún punto de encuentro específico para así irse juntas.

Le había parecido de lo más extraño e innecesario, siendo que se suponía que tenían ganas de juntarse, pero había optado por no quejarse y limitarse a pedirle a Sea Hawk que la llevase.

Sea Hawk resultaba ser el novio (¿Semi-novio?) de Mermista, una de las chicas con quienes había estado juntándose. En las tres semanas que no había estado viendo tanto a Catra, de hecho, había conocido personas y acostumbraba a verlas en su poco tiempo libre. Sea Hawk no iba a la misma universidad que ellos porque estudiaba en la Marina. A Mermista, que estudiaba Biología Marina, la había conocido por Perfuma, que estudiaba Botánica; Y a Perfuma la había conocido por Bow (Informática), a quien había conocido por Glimmer (Ciencias Políticas).

La cadena, entonces, había iniciado con Glimmer, a quien había conocido durante el registro, cuando las habían metido juntas en la habitación porque no tenían compañera. Pasada una hora de haberse conocido se habían peleado y habían marcado una línea en la alfombra con un listón para dividir el cuarto en dos. Más tarde, Bow había llegado y, con palabras tiernas y censuradas, les había dicho que se dejaran de tonterías.

Aquel había sido el inicio de una relación que al principio había resultado de lo más extraña. Y es que cuando Adora pensaba en Glimmer, se acordaba de un pollito (Y eso no tenía nada que ver con la fascinación que Adora tenía por los animales de granja. Claro que no.). No era de estatura muy alta, pero estaba llena de rabia. Se encendía en llamas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y aunque a veces era gracioso, en su mayoría explotaba por cosas serias y daba mucho miedo. Había sido difícil de lidiar al principio, pues Adora era menos impulsiva (y menos explosiva), pero en el transcurso de pocos días habían llegado a apreciarse la una a la otra como si hubieran decidido estar juntas en esa habitación como un acto voluntario.

Glimmer, cuando le caías bien, era una persona diferente. Le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con ella.

Además, a veces trataba de estar en silencio cuando Adora estaba ocupada. Sólo a veces, porque tenía mucha energía. Ambas la tenían, de hecho, pero Glimmer a veces sí encontraba tiempo para relajarse y Adora tenía necesidad de tener toda su agenda llena.

Le gustaba mucho en general pasar tiempo tanto con Glimmer como con Bow, porque Bow era una de las personas más pacíficas y positivas que había conocido en su vida (a lo mejor influía el hecho de que en realidad nunca había conocido a nadie así. No de alguna forma que no fuera de lejos, por lo menos). Era el tipo de persona a la que Catra le diría algo como “_Deja de hablarme como si fuera una imbécil_”, pero al mismo tiempo el tipo de persona que Adora estaba feliz de haber conocido. Eran una experiencia diferente.

Dígase, que todo su “grupo” estaba confirmado de personas muy distintas las unas de las otras. Perfuma era parecida a Bow, pero era como un…ente. Bow de vez en cuando se daba autorización de estar molesto, y Perfuma era como una pared de acero. Podía soltar discursos enteros acerca de chakras y energías positivas, eso sin mencionar sus sesiones de meditación y las clases de yoga que daba en el campus. Era gracioso pensar que era compañera de habitación de Mermista, que hacía todo lo posible para perturbar su paz porque así era ella. Para tener una voz tan monótona, era excelente en esto de poner de nervios a la gente.

Catra, debido a la falta de comunicación que habían tenido, no sabía de la existencia de ellos, y era una de las cosas que Adora quería comentarle, además de algunos otros detalles relacionados con su vida personal y académica.

Es decir, había muchas cosas que quería contarle a Catra, porque además de ser su novia, seguía siendo su mejor amiga. Tenía que decirle cosas que habían pasado en sus clases; cosas referentes a las personas a quienes había conocido, desde cómo las había conocido, hasta la trágica sesión de yoga a la que habían accedido a ir el día anterior en la que Mermista, en sus propias palabras, _casi había muerto por culpa de Perfuma._

Por eso, cuando identificó la espalda de Catra recargada en un poste, sintió como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez en toda su vida o por lo menos en diez años, y sonrió para sí antes de darse cuenta de lo rara que debía haber lucido haciendo eso entre el tumulto.

Sea Hawk la había dejado en la esquina para no tener que estacionarse y de ahí Adora había caminado un poco hasta que la había visto en el punto de encuentro.

La cita, por decisión mutua, sería en la zona histórica. Irían a caminar por ahí un rato y a lo mejor después irían por un café o al cine. Y sí, había sido gracias a un chiste que había hecho Catra, en el que le había dicho que durante una de sus clases, una chica le había comentado que la zona histórica era muy recurrida por gente gay. Así que, cuando Catra había sugerido que fueran allí, Adora había aceptado de inmediato. Esto porque cada vez que comentaba que tenía novia le preguntaban si ya había ido a la zona histórica, y porque Bow a veces comentaba que había estado en la ciudad con George y Lance (sus papás) antes de entrar a la universidad, y el punto de interés para ellos _siempre _era la zona histórica. Si eso no confirmaba el chiste de la gente gay yendo ahí, entonces Adora no sabía qué cosa sí lo hacía.

Por un par de segundos continuó viendo a Catra en la corta distancia.

Después, tuvo una idea.

Sonriendo, caminó lo más sigilosamente que pudo hacia ella, cuidando no emitir ningún sonido sospechoso que la hiciera mirar por encima de su hombro y verla. Caminó hasta estar lo más cerca que podía y luego, como solían hacer desde siempre, clavó sus dedos en sus costillas, provocando que a Catra le diera un escalofrío, soltara un grito y estuviera a punto de soltar su celular, ya que antes de que Adora llegara había estado, al parecer, texteando con alguien.

Entre risas, Adora retrocedió y Catra la encaró en parte carcajeándose y en parte recuperándose del susto, lanzándole un par de manotazos.

– ¡ME COMÍ LA GOMA DE MASCAR!– Le reclamó.

– ¡CATRA, QUÉ ASCO! – Chilló Adora aun riéndose.

– ¡QUÉ ASCO TÚ! – Se rio Catra. – ¡EW, TRAES UNA DE ESAS MOCHILAS! ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO ERES FRESA?!

Y es que Adora había empezado a usar la mochila que en efecto llevaba para proteger su rostro. Una de esas pequeñas que más que servir para guardar libros o cosas grandes, eran un accesorio para meter cosas mínimas como el celular y el monedero. Se la había dado Perfuma.

– ¡FUE UN REGALO!

– ¡PUES QUÉ MAL LE HAS DE CAER A LA PERSONA QUE TE LA DIO!

Catra dejó su intento de propiciarle un golpe y cuando Adora volvió a colgarse la mochila, dejó que sus manos se entrelazaran. Catra, entonces, empezó a inclinarse hacia ella.

Adora ya había cerrado los ojos para hacer el beso menos incómodo, cuando de repente se apartó, y Adora abrió los ojos sólo para verla ahí, apretando los labios para no echarse a reír.

– ¡CATRA! – Se rio Adora. Si hubiera habido un espejo cerca, seguramente habría podido ver su rostro adquiriendo la tonalidad de un tomate en un lapso como de dos segundos.

– ¡DEBISTE HABER VISTO TU CARA!

– ¡Qué mala persona eres! – Adora se llevó las manos al rostro, el cual sentía caliente. Catra la tomó de las muñecas para retirarlas de ahí y, sonriendo, finalmente le dio el beso que le había prometido antes de sacarse.

Se mantuvieron tan cerca que pudo sentir su respiración en sus propios labios.

– Yo soy mala persona y tú eres fresa. Somos la pareja perfecta.

–Ugh. – Gruñó Adora juguetonamente, rodándole los ojos con una sonrisa. – Hazte a un lado. No respiro.

– ¡Já! Uy, la fresa.

– No soy fresa.

– Más te vale que esa cochinada traiga algo adentro y no sólo sea parte de tu _outfit_ o no voy a dejar que me vean cerca de ti.

Adora se rio.

– Sí trae cosas adentro.

–Ajá. Más te vale. – Catra le rodó el cuello con el brazo y la despeinó un poco, causando que Adora se sacara con un gruñido y empezara a pasarse los dedos por el cabello, hasta deducir que el daño no tendría una solución fácil y soltárselo para volver a atarse la coleta conforme caminaban.

-.-

Después del pequeño tour que se dieron a sí mismas, al final decidieron ir a un café cuando se les cansaron las piernas.

Todo el rato se había sentido como si hubieran estado viéndose todos los días; como si nunca hubieran perdido contacto por un rato; como si no sólo se hubieran estado mandando textos para mostrar alguna señal de vida. Catra, en los momentos que habían dejado de tomarse fotografías y hacer chistes estúpidos, le había estado dando detalles acerca de qué había sido de su vida las últimas tres semanas.

Había una chica llamada Scorpia, de Psicología, que era de todo menos el tipo de persona con la que Adora se imaginaría que Catra amistaría. Por como la describía, era una versión mucho más melosa de Bow y, aunque eso no se lo diría a Catra, parecía del tipo que era fácil de manipular, pues muchas de las anécdotas graciosas que le había contado acerca de ella siempre se desataban de algo que había hecho porque la misma Catra se lo había aconsejado.

Luego estaba Lonnie, que sí era más del tipo que pudiera ser compatible con la personalidad de Catra. Al igual que Adora, estaba en Ciencias del Deporte, aunque no recordaba haberla visto jamás o haber escuchado su nombre. Catra la había conocido cuando se le había ocurrido pelearse a golpes con ella en las duchas. Parecía ser que hacía muchas bromas acerca de querer morirse y culpaba a Kyle de todo lo malo que le pasaba.

Adora no sabía si Catra era en realidad amiga de Kyle, porque tal parecía que ya venía en paquete con Lonnie y Rogelio y lo único que Catra hacía era contribuir a la causa de culpar a Kyle por todo. Ya hasta sabía decir _“¿En serio, Kyle?” _en lenguaje de señas porque Rogelio era mudo.

Adora no era nadie para juzgar eso porque no conocía personalmente a Kyle.

La otra era Entrapta, de Mecatrónica. Sonaba como una persona desesperante porque Catra sólo conseguía describirla como “enérgica”, pero parecía buena persona. De hecho, Catra también había comentado que era bastante buena en sus clases, la mejor de su generación.

Se sentía bien de que Catra tuviera su propio grupo de amigos, contando que toda la vida su mundo se había resumido a la otra y Shadow Weaver. Únicamente Shadow Weaver; esto porque también en la escuela tenían la costumbre de siempre ser sólo ellas dos. Nunca había sido aburrido y todavía no lo era, pero Adora consideraba que a lo mejor era positivo que tuviesen más amigos.

Sólo era una corazonada, por supuesto, y nada podía cambiar que el estar juntas como antes de iniciar la universidad había sido de lo mejor.

Adora siempre describía mentalmente su relación como bastante física, en el sentido de que buscaban cualquier excusa para tocarse y tenían la costumbre de jugar brusco aun cuando estaban en público, así que cuando Catra abrió la puerta del café con su espalda porque habían estado jugando luchitas en la acera, se sintió como aquellas tardes que volvían a casa después de la secundaria, con la diferencia de que esta vez no acabaron tiradas en la alfombra porque estaban no estaban en casa y, aunque el establecimiento no estaba lleno hasta el tope, las personas que sí estaban allí las miraron raro, por lo que tuvieron que enderezarse, sacudirse la ropa y después dirigirse a la barra a ordenar.

Cuando Catra notó que Adora la observaba recargándose en la madera, con su barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano, bajó el menú y, arqueando una ceja, preguntó:

– ¿Qué?

–Nada. – Le contestó Adora. –Me gusta ver cómo finges concentración mientras lees a pesar de que vas a ordenar lo mismo de siempre.

–Pff. ¿Y desde cuándo tienes poderes psíquicos como para estar tan segura de que no voy a cambiar de opinión esta vez?

– Hmm. Anda. ¿Qué vas a ordenar, entonces?

Catra la miro desafiante y se volvió hacia el chico de la barra.

– Un café vienés y…

Adora soltó una carcajada y Catra, sin mirarla, la tentaleó a ciegas hasta que consiguió taparle la boca.

– ¿Quieres que compartamos una rebanada de _cheesecake_, Adora? – Retiró su mano brevemente, y Adora le dedicó una mirada de malicia.

– ¿De fresa, _como siempre_?

– ¡AGH!

Incluso el camarero se mostró divertido, a pesar de sus intentos por mantener un rostro neutral.

–Sí, de fresa. – Respondió Catra por fin, rendida.

– Por supuesto, Catra. – Cantó Adora con aire de triunfo.

– ¿Sabes qué? Voy al baño. ¿Tú pagas? Excelente, tú pagas.

Y antes de irse le dio un golpecito en el hombro, causando Adora sólo le picara la espalda con el dedo, antes de tomar su mochila, sacar su monedero y pagar la cantidad correspondiente por ambas órdenes.

Una vez cubierto eso, se dirigió a una mesa disponible. Para ser específicos, la que estaba al fondo del establecimiento, cerca de un mueble viejo lleno de revistas pasadas de fecha y libros con portadas demacradas.

Al ser parte de la zona histórica, el café tenía un aura bastante rústica. De hecho, si no fuera por objetos modernos como las máquinas de café o las bocinas que ambientaban el lugar con música a muy bajo volumen, habría parecido como si estuviera por completo suspendido en algún lugar entre el tiempo.

Fue chistoso, porque ni siquiera habían elegido dónde llegar por café. Sólo habían entrado en el primer establecimiento que habían visto. Adora, si quería ser sincera, había estado esperando algo menos decente.

Igual, por más bonito que estuviera, apenas estuvo sola por más de un momento en la mesa se sintió incómoda, por lo que optó por tomar su celular de la mochila y revisar sus notificaciones. La mayoría de ellas eran acerca de aplicaciones actualizadas, correos electrónicos y mensajes de los grupos de sus diferentes clases. También tenía varios del grupo que había armado con sus amigos, aunque esos no podía verlos de momento porque le tomaría demasiado tiempo. Los que decidió que sí podía abrir, eran los que tenía de Glimmer. Eran tres diferentes, bastante breves, y habían llegado hacía casi tres horas.

** _Glimmer: _ ** _Adora, éste es el número. _

Debajo había un contacto, seguido por el tercer y último mensaje.

**_Glimmer: _**_Saluda a Catra de mi parte _:)

Ya no recordaba aquello, y el hacerlo le causó un escalofrío. Al mismo tiempo, le causó ternura el saber que Glimmer _no_ lo había olvidado, y sonriendo para sí respondió, escribiendo un simple “Gracias”.

Cuando le pareció demasiado seco, envió una carita feliz en un mensaje separado. 

Fue allí cuando escuchó la risa de Catra detrás de ella, haciéndola saltar.

–Wow, Adora. – Cantó, apoltronándose muy casual en la silla del lado opuesto de la mesa. Sacudió sus manos intencionalmente para que gotitas de agua le salpicaran en el rostro. –Creí que la media no era lo tuyo.

–Y no lo es. – Aseguró Adora, poniendo su celular boca-abajo en la mesa. –Sólo la uso por necesidad. Ya sabes. Tareas, trabajos…

– Ajá, pero yo nunca le sonrío así a mi celular cuando me llama mi equipo reclamándome porque no he mandado mi parte del trabajo. – Le dijo, mostrando sus dientes al momento de sonreír.

Adora también sonrió, y por alguna razón la invadieron los nervios. No nervios de que tuviera miedo de algo, sino nervios de que sabía que estaba a punto de decirle _a su novia _algo que era importante para ella, en este caso, que se había hecho su propio grupo de amigos también, así como Catra se relacionaba con Scorpia, Entrapta, Lonnie, Rogelio y Kyle.

– Ah, es que esto no era por ningún trabajo. Este… Já. – Adora jugó con sus propios dedos. –Era Glimmer.

– ¿Glimmer? – Catra ladeó la cabeza. Su sonrisa flaqueó por un segundo, pero luego volvió a la normalidad…o sea, casi, porque se notó con algo raro que Adora no pudo identificar por más que lo intentó. – ¿Qué clase de nombre es Glimmer?

–Pues, no sé. – Admitió Adora, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y prosiguió a tomar su celular apresuradamente y buscar entre su galería hasta que encontró la _selfie _que Glimmer y ella se habían tomado hacía unos días en la habitación. Glimmer recargaba un poco la barbilla en su hombro.

Le pasó el celular a Catra, pero ésta no lo tomó. En cambio, se limitó a mirar la foto con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Es mi compañera de habitación. Nos llevamos muy bien. – Dijo Adora, y acto seguido deslizó su dedo por la pantalla para pasar a la siguiente foto. – Y este es Bow.

Era también una _selfie_, pero ésta la había tomado Bow, en una ocasión cuando casualmente se habían topado en el campus yendo a sus respectivas clases. De hecho, había sido tomada de forma tan apresurada, que se veía un poquito borrosa.

– ¿Es el novio? – Preguntó Catra, levantando sus ojos hacia Adora, seria.

– Pff. No. – Se rio Adora. –Son amigos de la infancia.

– Uhm. Ya.

Aun cuando Catra se veía algo perdida en el asunto, la sonrisa de Adora se mantuvo congelada en su rostro, y la dejó allí porque fue entonces cuando el camarero se acercó y colocó ambas tazas frente a ellas, además del plato con la rebanada de _cheesecake. _

Adora le agradeció al chico, pero Catra sólo se mantuvo ahí, limpiando la cuchara con una servilleta.

– Y esta…Shimmer…

–Glimmer. – Corrigió Adora, sonriéndole.

– Es lo mismo. – Respondió Catra con un ademán, como restándole importancia. –Vamos a llamarla Brillitos para entendernos. ¿Qué quería?

– Bueno, eso depende. – Dijo Adora a la par que, para esconder el sentimiento de incomodidad que le había llegado, tomaba un poco de crema batida del _cheesecake _usando su tenedor. – ¿Qué quería de qué?

– ¿Qué quería? Es decir, hace un momento cuando llegué que estabas mensajeándote con ella.

Y lo recordó.

– ¡Oh! – Al exclamar, lógicamente se vio en la necesidad de separar su boca, por lo que el tenedor empezó a caer y lo atrapó de pura suerte antes de que cayera a la mesa y causara un alboroto. –Eso. Sí. Bueno, no quería llegar a esta parte tan rápido pero…

– Ay, Adora. ¿Qué hiciste?

– ¡Nada! – Se carcajeó Adora, por puros nervios. –Nada, err…Bueno. Es decir, sí. Pero no fue mi culpa… no del todo.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – Repitió Catra, a la par que inclinaba su taza hacia su boca y le daba un sorbo al café, sin apartar la mirada de Adora, quien antes de hablar postergó apretándose la coleta con las manos.

No sabía por dónde empezar, así que decidió hacerlo por algo que Catra ya supiera.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en los procesos de admisión a la universidad? – Catra no respondió, así que Adora se remolinó en su silla y entrelazó las manos en la mesa. – Cuando empecé a actuar raro.

Esperó, hasta que Catra pareció recordarlo, arqueando una ceja.

– Lo recuerdo. – Dijo. – Cuando estabas llorando por quién sabe qué asunto de que no ibas a ser aceptada en ningún lado, a pesar de que Shadow Weaver se preocupaba por tu educación más de lo que se preocupaba por su propia vida o por la mía, en todo ca-

– Volvió a ocurrir.

Y es que tal vez había tomado el camino equivocado, puesto que era bien sabido entre ambas (aunque Catra no estuviera consciente de ello) que el asunto de Shadow Weaver era una fibra sensible. Catra podía llegar a ponerse de muy mal humor por el sólo hecho de escuchar su nombre, y siempre acababa haciendo este tipo de comentarios extraños en los que de alguna forma culpaba a Adora. Ella los dejaba pasar, por supuesto, ya que sabía que a lo mejor, de estar en la situación de Catra, habría actuado igual.

Es decir, conociéndose se habría preocupado por cuidar más sus palabras, pero las probabilidades de que llegase a sentirse igual o peor eran muy altas.

Catra parpadeó.

– ¿Volvió a ocurrir qué cosa?

– Pues lo que te dije. – Adora tomó una respiración muy profunda, y no se atrevió a mirarla. –Bow, Glimmer y todos ellos…

– Todos ellos.

– Sí. El resto de mis amigos. – Respondió Adora de forma seca, ahora sí algo hastiada por el tono que estaba usando con ella, siendo que estaba hablando de un tema que le era delicado en su persona. –Ellos… se preocuparon mucho. No me acuerdo de la noche en que ocurrió porque siento que no era… Yo. Pero dicen que empecé a gritarles que no hicieran ruido y que al parecer no podía respirar o algo por el estilo.

– ¿Y te pusiste así por…?

– Oh, pues no sé. Proyectos, trabajos, exámenes…

–Uff, terrible. Lloremos. – Se rio Catra llevándose una mano a la frente dramáticamente. –Adora, hay gente muriendo. Yo ya te he dicho que ni tendrías por qué preocuparte por eso. El mundo no se acaba si alguna vez te va mal en la escuela, cosa que en tu caso nunca ocurre aunque te dé por decir que te va a ir mal. ¿Qué ganas poniéndote así?

El semblante juguetón sólo lo empeoró. Si no hubiera sentido sus labios temblando, Adora habría creído que solamente estaba molesta… pero no lo estaba. También estaba triste…

Y decepcionada, hasta cierto punto.

Tragando saliva, volvió a jugar con sus dedos, intentando borrar aquellas palabras de su mente, cosa que había estado haciendo desde la primera vez que Catra se las había dicho, cuando se había tirado con ella en el suelo y le había pedido que _no fuera payasa _mientras Adora sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas y apenas era capaz de escuchar su propia voz dentro de su cabeza.

El problema era que cada vez que sentía que las estaba olvidando; cada vez que sentía que ya había dejado de sentirse mal… Catra las repetía.

Y cuando tenía que escucharla hacerlo, Adora deseaba tener un botón de Silencio para así poder hacerla callar.

– Glimmer sugirió que pudo haber sido un ataque de ansiedad. Tiene mucho sentido una vez que investigas acerca de ello. – Dijo Adora, encogiéndose de hombros. –Y me estaba pasando el número de una terapeuta que ella estuvo viendo hace años. Dice que es muy buena.

–Vaya, para llamarse Brillitos es muy entrometida.

– Se llama Glimmer.

– _Brillitos. _– Sonrió Catra. –No estarás pensando en tomarle la palabra, ¿verdad? Vamos, Adora; Eso es bajo hasta para ti. Diablos, lo sería hasta para mí. ¿Un loquero? Por favor. Si esa cabecita rubia tuya está entera.

– No creo que loquero sea la palabra exacta, Catra. Já. – Adora se rascó la nariz. –Uhm…

– ¿Con qué se supone que van a diagnosticarte? Viviste como privilegiada en la misma casa en la que yo viví como una maldita esclava.

– No tiene nada qué ver… Es decir, a lo mejor una parte de ello. Shadow Weaver tendía a poner unas expectativas altísimas en mí, ¿sabes? Y eso era… era muy…

– Ay, pobre de ti. Qué difícil ha de ser que te tomen en serio en vez de recordarte que eres una basura cada vez que tienen oportunidad. – Se rio Catra. –Ya bébete el café, se va a en-¡WOW! ¡Adora, no me mires así!

Pensó en fingir demencia, pero lo cierto era que el ceño le dolía de lo fruncido que lo tenía, y los labios le dolían de lo apretados que estaban. Sabía perfectamente qué mirada le estaba dando. De hecho, lo único que no sabía era por qué, de todas las reacciones que pudo haber tenido, Catra había elegido reírse.

–Adora, estás bien. Todo está en orden. – Le dijo Catra, muy lentamente, como si fuera una idiota. – ¿Sabes lo que te va a venir causando escuchar a esa fulana supuesta amiga tuya? Hipocondría, y entonces sí te vas a enfermar de la cabeza y yo voy a tener que pagarlas todas. ¿De qué carrera es Brillitos, eh? Apuesto a que Medicina.

– ¿Qué clase de nombre es Scorpia?

Después de “todo está en orden” en realidad no había escuchado nada. Nada además de su propio pulso palpitando en sus oídos, por lo menos.

A través de su visión, Catra estaba adornada con pequeños flashazos de luz blanca.

– ¿Disculpa? – Habló la susodicha.

– Scorpia, tu amiga. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – Adora apretó los dedos. –Incluso Entrapta. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Entrapta?

Catra la observó por un largo rato (o a lo mejor no lo fue, pero se sintió así de todas formas) como tratando de deducir si Adora iba en serio o no.

Cuando obtuvo una respuesta por sí misma, la reacción fue justo la que Adora esperaba.

Exacto, se rio.

Y nunca, _nunca _la había molestado tanto el sonido de su risa.

– ¡Es lo mismo que dije yo! – Respondió Catra, muy cínica. –Scorpia. Entrapta. Esos nombres. Qué chistoso.

– Uy, sí. Graciosísimo.

El tono que usó provocó entonces que Catra notara la naturaleza de la situación, que había dejado de ser juguetona para Adora desde hacía ya un rato.

Pero como era de esperarse, aunque supo perfectamente qué había hecho mal, lo único que obtuvo de ella fue un:

– ¿De verdad te vas a enojar por eso, Adora?

-.-

Los mensajes llegaron al día siguiente, después de que Adora se negara a ir al cine después del café, argumentando que le dolía la cabeza. Después de que llegara a la habitación más temprano de lo esperado, y se negara a darle explicaciones Glimmer, diciéndole que sólo quería dormir.

** _Catra: _ ** _Adora, ¿te enojaste?_

** _Catra: _ ** _Perdón si te enojaste, no pensé que te lo fueras a tomar tan a pecho. Estaba jugando. _

** _Catra: _ ** _Mira, de verdad, perdón si te ofendí o algo. Te quiero, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. _

Y Adora, por más que pasó envenenando su mente el tiempo que estuvo sola, al final acabó respondiendo que todo estaba bien y accedió a que tuvieran otra cita el sábado siguiente, porque le creyó.

Catra prometió que no volvería a pasar y, como la amaba y no tenía ninguna razón para no hacerlo, le creyó.

No obstante, una línea delgada e imaginaria apareció en su mente, y la hizo prometerse a sí misma que sólo mencionaría ciertas cosas al menos que fuera _muy _necesario. Una de esas cosas: Sus amigos, por su propio bien y porque el aprecio que les tenía implicaba también tenerles un nivel muy alto de respeto, y no le parecía justa la idea de que Catra siguiera atacándolos cuando ellos no estaban ahí para defenderse.

A lo mejor la terapia psicológica hubiera cabido bien en la lista de cosas que sólo mencionaría al menos que fuera _muy _necesario.

El detalle fue que, porque de repente y de la nada se le quitaron las ganas, Adora nunca vio a la terapeuta.


	4. La Segunda Vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a dejar esto por aquí como si no me hubiera desaparecido casi un año jsjsjsjs no sé si alguien todavía lee esto x'd pero voy a dejarlo de todas formas porque se suponía que iba a subir un capítulo con cada temporada y pues, She-Ra ya terminó :')
> 
> El disclaimer continúa: No es un AU Catradora feliz y, como mencioné, ha pasado casi un año desde el capítulo pasado, así que continuaré usando a pre-redemption Catra. 
> 
> Si alguien todavía decide pasarse por aquí, se los agradezco y ojalá les guste el capítulo aunque sea más largo que los otros :'). La historia estará fea pero la hago con amor jsjsjs

De todos sus amigos, Bow parecía ser el más sorprendido de que en casa de Shadow Weaver no celebrasen ciertas cosas. Se había escandalizado cuando Adora había comentado que en los cumpleaños, si estaba de buenas y tenían suerte, sólo encargaban a domicilio lo que quisieran; que en Navidad no ponían árbol, ni cenaban y no siempre les daban regalos; que en Día de Acción de Gracias y Año Nuevo no hacían nada salvo felicitarse…

Y no se lo había tomado mucho mejor cuando le había dicho que en su infancia Catra y ella nunca habían salido a jugar Dulce o Truco durante la noche de Halloween.

Dado el hecho de que ya estaban en la universidad y no se podía hacer mucho al respecto, habían tomado la sugerencia de Perfuma: Asistir a una fiesta de disfraces. Adora estaba consciente de que esas cosas, especialmente en la vida universitaria, podían ponerse bastante graves. Y, si quería ser sincera, le daba algo de miedo, a pesar de que los demás habían prometido que no dejarían que le pasara nada.

Además, Catra estaría ahí.

De acuerdo a lo que Adora había entendido, antes tenía otros planes, pero en cuanto le había comentado que saldría con sus amigos, le había preguntado a dónde irían para poder ir ella también con sus propios amigos. Glimmer le había dicho que hacer cambio de planes de esa forma sólo para ir al mismo lugar le había parecido extraña, pero Adora no había logrado comprender a qué se refería. Después de todo, Catra y ella estaban acostumbradas a ir siempre a los mismos lugares.

Lo único que le había parecido más o menos raro (y algo grosero) había sido el hecho de que al parecer los planes iniciales de Catra eran ir a casa de Scorpia y le había cancelado. Así. En seco. Y al parecer había hecho que el resto del grupo también le cancelara, siendo lo peor del asunto que Scorpia al ser de fuera de la ciudad (como la mayoría de ellos) había organizado más bien un viaje de fin semana, de viernes a domingo, y le habían cancelado el jueves por la tarde. Según Catra, le habían dicho que era “para hacer más eficiente el asunto”, ya que Adora iría con sus amigos a un club a menos de quince minutos de la universidad, no fuera de la ciudad ni nada por el estilo.

Eso sí. Había olvidado comentarle el pequeñísimo detalle de que era una fiesta de disfraces y, si Adora quería ser sincera, cuando la llamó menos de cinco horas antes de la hora en la que habían establecido reunirse en el punto de encuentro, pensó que se molestaría. No obstante, sólo obtuvo de su parte un: “Bueno, me las arreglo.”.

Tiempo más tarde, había llamado de vuelta avisando que no podría verlos en el punto de encuentro pero que los vería en el club.

E igual no había hecho mucha diferencia, porque llevaban cerca de quince minutos atascados en la fila y no estaban ni cerca de acercarse a la puerta. Si hubieran estado ya dentro, probablemente sí se habría disgustado con Catra por estar más de media hora tarde, pero no iba al caso. No en esta situación donde ella misma estaba atascada, junto con sus amigos, en una fila, disfrazados en la vía pública, mientras Mermista peleaba porque _ella les había dicho que debían haber ido más temprano. _

– ¡¿Y de casualidad no está demás eso que le pusieron a Adora?!

– ¡No!

– ¡Agh! ¡¿Adora?! – Mermista azotó un pie en el suelo y señaló a Perfuma y Glimmer, como para pedirle que la ayudara a probar su punto.

En realidad, todos se veían… extra, pero en su caso Pefuma y Glimmer se habían pasado de la raya con el cabello. El cabello específicamente.

No podía quejarse del traje, porque le parecía muy bonito. A lo mejor un poco más “femenino” de lo que ella solía usar, pero muy bonito. Era un vestido con falda-short de una pieza donde el color predominante era blanco, pero las hombreras, el cinturón y la figura del pecho –parecida a una estrella- eran doradas, al igual que los guantes y la especie de corona que le habían puesto en la cabeza, misma cabeza donde estaba el cabello que Adora sí consideraba que era…un poquito-demasiado. Su cabello nunca había tocado una plancha o una tenaza, sólo cepillos, shampoo y cremas (esto último nada más cuando se acordaba o cuando tenía ganas de ponérselas). Y de alguna forma Perfuma y Glimmer se las habían arreglado para ponérselo en ondas… ondas muy definidas. Muy _perfectas. _La misma Mermista había contribuido a la causa aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Y sí, consideraba que el cabello sí estaba demás, en especial contando que iban a un club lleno de gente donde la última cosa que Adora se acordaría de cuidar con respecto a su persona sería el cabello. Serían varias horas de trabajo tiradas a la basura. Por lo menos, eso no había impedido que Glimmer y Perfuma se hubieran arreglado como debía ser. Sí lo habían hecho, y se veían muy bonitas.

Perfuma usaba un vestido largo en dos tonos de rosa y flores en el cabello, algo que era de esperarse viniendo de ella. Glimmer, por otro lado, llevaba un traje morado de una pieza, ajustado, con algo suelto (Adora no estaba segura de qué era) encima, de un tono morado ligeramente más suave, acompañado esto por guantes blancos y una capa con brillos.

Mermista llevaba un top cuya parte superior era verde espuma y la inferior era verde agua. Estaba combinando con esto un pantalón en los mismos colores, con un cinturón dorado.

Bow, por otro lado, estaba usando un crop top blanco con un corazón en el medio, con unas líneas cruzadas en tono dorado y unos jeans ajustados.

En general, el único que parecía saber de qué estaba vestido, era Sea Hawk, que se había identificado como un capitán/marinero/pirata. Los demás no sabían de qué demonios se suponía que estaban vestidos, a pesar de que Mermista decía que era una sirena (sin cola) y Perfuma decía que era una flor.

Adora no podía si quiera especular de qué estaba vestida, y parecía ser que Bow y Glimmer tampoco.

– Creo que el cabello sí está un poquito, _poquito _demás. – Admitió Adora por fin, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con Glimmer y Perfuma. –De ahí en fuera…

Se vio interrumpida por Bow dándole un pequeño, pequeñísimo empujoncito en la espalda para que avanzara los dos pasos que la fila avanzaba cada diez minutos. Aquello fue suficiente para que tropezara con sus propios pies y tuviera que sostenerse de Mermista, quien la tomó con firmeza del brazo.

–…Y las plataformas. – Adora ya se había olvidado de que las llevaba. –A lo mejor las plataformas también estuvieron un poquito demás.

Y no era que le dolieran los pies o algo por el estilo. De hecho, sólo se sentía incómoda por los zapatos (que eran unas botas con plataforma integrada que a simple vista ni siquiera se notaba) porque olvidaba que los llevaba puestos y, cuando intentaba caminar como si llevara tenis o cualquier cosa de suela plana, acababa perdiendo el equilibrio.

– Adora. – Dijo Perfuma, acercándose y tomándola de las mejillas. –Te ves hermosa.

– Oh, pues… gracias.

– No estábamos hablando de eso. – Remarcó Mermista. – ¡Estábamos hablando de que si no hubiéramos perdido _tanto _tiempo en-

– ¡Ugh! ¡Ya, bueno! ¡Pero ya estamos aquí! – Gruñó Glimmer, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, mientras movía el pie impacientemente. – ¡Además, Mermista! ¡Fue tu idea que viniéramos a-

–Chicas. – Sonrió Bow, tomando a Glimmer por los hombros. –No hay que pelear.

– ¡Fue idea de Perfuma!

– ¡Lo que fue idea de Perfuma fue ir a una fiesta de disfraces!

– ¡Ah, pero…!

– ¡Hay que jugar Veo Veo!

Por alguna razón, la sola presencia de la voz de Bow era suficiente para silenciarlas, en especial cuando estaban peleando. Pero, en este caso, el efecto había sido _casi _instantáneo.

– ¡Ay, sí!– Chilló Adora. – Hay que jugar. ¿Qué es eso?

Y mientras que antes las miradas habían estado puestas sobre Bow, ahora se dirigieron a Adora. Un montón de ojos confundidos.

– ¿No sabes qué es el Veo Veo? – Glimmer ladeó la cabeza. – El nombre… ¿no te da ninguna pista? ¿Ninguna?

Adora negó.

– ¿No? ¿Ninguna?

– No. Perdón. – Se rio Adora. – ¿Debería?

Por un momento, casi creyó que todos habían parpadeado al mismo tiempo, aunque bien podría haber sido su paranoia.

– Adora, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que esta… Shadow Weaver, alguna vez las haya llevado de viaje, ¿o sí?

– No que yo recuerde. Es decir, seguramente alguna vez fuimos de viaje pero debió haber sido cuando Catra y yo éramos pequeñas. Y no creo que haya sido por vacaciones o algo así. Más bien por cuestiones de salud, de tener que llevarnos a alguna clínica a hacernos análisis. ¡Ah! Y estuve en un par de viajes escolares, por concursos y ese tipo de co-

– ¡Perfecto, perfecto! – Perfuma aplaudió. –Y cuando estaban por carretera en el bus, ¿qué hacían tus amigos y tú para distraerse?

Ante la pregunta, Adora se rio, más avergonzada que divertida, y se talló la frente teniendo cuidado de no arruinar su maquillaje.

–Yo…me sentaba al frente sola. A veces los maestros platicaban conmigo.

Allí, la sonrisa de Perfuma cayó. Adora pudo ver cada segundo de ello, y estaba a punto de disculparse (ya por instinto) cuando Mermista bufó.

– Eras _esa_ chica.

– No que tenga nada de malo ser _esa_ chica. – Se apresuró a decir Bow. –Todos tenemos diferentes personalidades, ¿no es así, _Mermista? _

–Bueno, pero es que es muy triste. Pregúntale a Sea Hawk.

No era por ofenderlo, pero por la sonrisa de comprensión que le estaba dando, tal parecía como si Sea Hawk la comprendiera, pero a él le hubiese dejado una mala experiencia ser _esa_ persona. A Adora más bien le había dado igual. Se mezclaba bien ya estando fuera del bus…sólo no tenía un grupo específico con el cual juntarse. Saltaba de uno a otro para no estar sola.

– Y cuando Catra iba contigo se sentaban juntas, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Glimmer.

– Sí. – Sonrió Adora, a la par que sentía algo de la incomodidad disiparse pese a no verse capaz de descifrar la expresión de Glimmer. No parecía estarle reprochando nada, pero tampoco parecía estar haciendo la pregunta por curiosidad.

Era…extraño. Extraño viniendo de Glimmer.

– Sí, nos sentábamos juntas. A ella le gustaba sentarse hasta atrás.

– ¿Y a ti te gustaba?

–Pff. Sí. ¿Por qué no iba a gustarme? – Le dijo Adora, dedicándole un semblante cálido para que se relajase.

– Uhm. – Asintió Glimmer, y chasqueó la lengua. –Adora, estaba pensando…

– Glimmer. – Dijo Bow casi a modo de advertencia, sólo agregando más rayitas a la confusión de Adora, y más por la manera en la que Glimmer sacudió la mano restándole importancia.

– No es acerca de lo que crees. – Aseguró, y de nuevo encaró a Adora. –Estaba pensando en que…dado que tú nunca has celebrado Navidad…no como debe ser, por lo menos, ¿te gustaría pasarla en mi casa?

Adora se escandalizó en un lapso de tres segundos. Sintió su rostro tornarse rojizo, y retrocedió casi un paso.

– ¡Glimmer, no! – Se carcajeó. – ¿Cómo… cómo se te ocurre? Tu mamá…

– Mi mamá va a amarte, y el espacio no es problema. La casa es grandísima.

– ¡Ay, sí! – Chilló Bow. – ¡Eso sería muy cool! ¡Piénsalo, pasaríamos Navidad los tres juntos!

– Seh. Bow pasa en mi casa _al menos _hasta las 6:00 ese día.

– Adora, deberías ir. – Dijo Perfuma. –Digo, eso de tener 18 como que te da más libertad, ¿no?

– Pff. Sí. De Shadow Weaver únicamente. – Escupió Mermista. Tal vez en su mente lo había dicho en voz baja, pero Adora la escuchó.

Si no era de Shadow Weaver, ¿entonces de quién se suponía que no era libre?

– ¡Mermista! – Le respondió Perfuma.

– ¡A ver, un momento! – Adora sacudió sus manos por enfrente de su rostro, y miró a Glimmer, suspirando. –Glimmer, es muy amable de tu parte, pero en verdad…déjame…pensarlo con calma, ¿sí? No estoy diciendo que no.

Y tampoco le estaba diciendo que sí, lo que causó que Glimmer otra vez la mirara con extrañeza.

– Bueno, pero promete que lo pensarás, ¿sí? Igual puedes irte a casa en Año Nuevo si así lo deseas.

– De acuerdo, yo…lo pensaré. – Aseguró, reafirmando con una sonrisa.

De verdad lo pensaría, aun si en el momento alguna u otra razón parecían no creerle.

Como que todos estaban medio raros esa noche. Quizá era el estrés de estar atrapados en la fila.

– Y, bueno, hablando del Rey de Roma. – Mermista se miró las uñas. – ¿Dónde está tu novia?

– Esa…– Adora chasqueó los dedos y se acercó su mochila para sacar su celular. – Es una excelente pregunta. Yo creo que…uhm…

– ¿Cómo es ella, en primer lugar? – Preguntó Glimmer. –Quizá ya está aquí y no nos damos cuenta porque no la conocemos.

– Cierto. – Adora chasqueó la lengua, celular en mano.

De un tiempo acá, especialmente desde que Catra había empezado con esta cosa infantil de llamar a Glimmer “Brillitos”, no había sentido necesidad de hablar de ella con sus amigos. Es decir, en realidad sí. Adora había mencionado a Catra para varias cosas, y cuando tenían citas les contaba qué había ocurrido pero, pensándolo bien, era cierto que nunca la había descrito físicamente ni les había mostrado fotografías. Como que nunca había sentido la necesidad. Tal vez creía que, sólo porque ella tenía una imagen mental establecida de Catra, los demás la tendrían también como por arte de magia.

Sorpresa. Así no funcionaba.

Empezó entonces a desbloquear su celular para buscar alguna fotografía, pero Bow la detuvo poniéndole una mano en la muñeca.

– Descríbela tú. – Le pidió.

– Oooow. – Perfuma se llevó las manos a sus mejillas. – Anda, sí. Descríbela tú.

– Uhm… – Adora tosió. – ¿Describirla yo?

– ¡Sí, vamos! ¡Descríbela tú!

Sea Hawk pareció seguirles la corriente silenciosamente, mientras que Mermista y Glimmer sólo esperaron a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, entre resignadas y cansadas.

Adora, por otro lado, sabía que sólo querían escucharla hablar de su novia, así que se llenó las mejillas de aire y se quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro, con delicadeza.

– Bueno, ella es… un poco más bajita que yo.

– Boo, qué mala referencia, todas somos más bajitas que tú. – Dijo Mermista.

Adora se carcajeó y se rascó el cuello.

– Bueno, es…morena. Delgada, algo fornida… uhm… Siempre trae las uñas largas y se las pinta de negro. – Se rio Adora. –Ehm… Tiene el cabello castaño y muy…pomposo.

– ¿Pomposo tipo Glimmer o pomposo… de qué tipo? – Preguntó Bow, y Adora siseó, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar a qué se refería.

– No sé… es que una vez se lo cortó en capas… ella misma.

– Válgame.

– ¡Lo mismo le dije! Aunque no pude regañarla porque…já…mis experimentos con mi fleco ¡Pero bueno! Les decía que se lo cortó en capas y…Catra siempre ha tenido mucho, _mucho _cabello, pero no es lacio…o sea, sí pero es un lacio muy…esponjoso. Y cuando se lo cortó así, las capas se hicieron hacia arriba como ¡wooosh!

Hizo un ademán para emular la acción, y en el proceso acabó golpeando a la persona delante de ella, a lo que se disculpó con un pequeño “lo siento”.

– Estás diciendo, entonces… ¿Que ahora tu novia luce como un león? – Preguntó Sea Hawk, suprimiendo una sonrisa.

– ¡Sí, sí! ¡Justo eso!- Dijo Adora señalándolo. –Y cuando lo tocas (aunque no le gusta mucho que toquen su cabello) a veces tu mano se hunde y…

– Aaaaaw, te pusiste rojita.

No necesitaba, por supuesto, aquella aclaración de parte de Bow, pero ahora que la había hecho, no hubo marcha atrás, y Adora sólo atinó a cubrirse los ojos, avergonzada.

Esta vez, incluso Glimmer pareció querer esbozar una sonrisa, antes de ser interrumpida por Mermista, quien se paró de puntillas para mirar por encima de Adora y suspiró.

– Uhm… – Comenzó. – Tu novia... ¿De casualidad no tiene heterocromía?

Adora retiró sus manos de su rostro.

–Ah, sí. – Dijo. – Azul y color miel. ¿Por?

Mermista señaló un punto específico, y todas las cabezas, la de Adora incluida, por supuesto, se voltearon.

Saliendo de un _Uber_, acompañada por algunos de sus amigos, estaba Catra usando un esmoquin en tonos magenta y tinto, sin nudo, y con una diadema de orejas de gato. Se mantenía de pie justo debajo de un farol, por lo que se podía apreciar muy bien su rostro y la mayoría de sus rasgos. Sus ojos, sin embargo, no se apreciaban del todo, más sí lo suficiente para que fuese evidente que no eran los dos del mismo color.

Era la cosa más hermosa que Adora había visto en toda la noche, y su atención se centró tanto en ella que apenas notó a sus acompañantes, principalmente porque la única que iba disfrazada parecía ser Lonnie, y sólo porque llevaba una chaqueta de cuero. Al rubio como que no le habían avisado que era fiesta de disfraces, pues estaba vestido únicamente con una polo y jeans, muy casual. Y el otro, suponía Adora que era Rogelio, llevaba bajo el brazo una cabeza de plástico tipo máscara con forma de lagarto.

Faltaban Entrapta y Scorpia, que no se veían por ningún lado.

Adora sólo los observó, sonriendo apretadamente para disimular que sentía las mejillas arder, y cuando la mirada de Catra se posó en ella, lo que ésta sintió fue duda, a juzgar por cómo entrecerró los ojos con confusión, como tratando de deducir si se trataba de Adora o no.

Por fin, empezó a caminar de forma muy vacilante, con las manos en sus bolsillos, y una vez que estuvo ya muy cerca, habló.

– Hey… – La miró de pies a cabeza. – ¿A…?

– ¿Adora? – Adora arqueó una ceja con picardía, arrancándole una sonrisa de dientes a Catra, quien acto seguido se recargó en su hombro, ya con confianza.

–Hey, Adora.

La aludida se rio, y la envolvió en un abrazo que fue correspondido y seguido de un breve beso, el cual sólo hizo que el resto de los presentes observaran algo incómodos…todos menos Bow y Perfuma, que parecían estar muy entretenidos con el espectáculo.

– Adora. – Comenzó Catra. – Estos son Lonnie, Rogelio y Kyle.

Adora confirmó que había acertado con el nombre de cada uno.

– Scorpia se sentía mal, así que no vino, y Entrapta se quedó con ella. Hubiéramos preferido tenerla como conductora en vez de Kyle, pero es lo que hay.

– Ow.

– Silencio, Kyle. – Catra rodó los ojos, a pesar de que Kyle no había dicho nada además de eso. – Y por Rogelio no se preocupen. Sí escucha, sólo no habla. Y si les dice algo Lonnie puede ayudarlos a traducir.

– Oh. – Si quería ser sincera, Adora había estado algo aliviada por eso. No sabía hablar lenguaje de señas, y no estaba segura de si alguno de sus amigos podía hacerlo. – Excelente, entonces. Hola, chicos.

Hecho eso, estrechó la mano de cada uno, y procedió a presentar a su propio grupo a Catra, quien los saludó dedicándoles sonrisas de medio lado y saludándolos de mano. La mayoría mantuvieron una expresión neutral o le dieron sonrisas de cortesía, por lo que Adora se sintió aliviada, sabiendo que en el fondo se esperaba que saliera mucho peor.

Pero su alivio duró poco, porque justo cuando la mano de Catra se entrelazó entre la de Glimmer, le dijo:

– Ah, tú debes ser Brillitos. Adora me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Como respuesta de parte de Glimmer, Catra obtuvo la peor mirada que su compañera de habitación le había dirigido alguna vez a una persona.

Y es que Adora le había advertido no una, sino varias veces, que a Glimmer no le haría ningún tipo de gracia que la anduvieran llamando Brillitos, así que le pidió a Catra (con mucha paciencia cabía decir) que por favor no lo hiciera. Y lo hizo.

No obstante, no prestó mucha atención a eso. Catra se veía de buenas y, después de todo, su tipo de humor era así.

– ¿Por qué están haciendo fila, eh? –Preguntó Catra, antes de que Glimmer pudiera responder cualquier cosa. –DT trabaja aquí. Voy a llamarle para que nos deje pasar.

Debido a la buena retención de información con la que contaba, Adora podía asegurar que ese nombre…o en todo caso apodo no le sonaba, por lo que arqueó una ceja hacia Catra, cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Quién es…?

–DT, de la facultad de Artes. – Lonnie se talló la nariz y luego sacudió la mano, chasqueando los dedos en repetidas veces; en verdad, no parecía como si estuviera tratando de recordar algún detalle o pensara que algo se le estaba pasando.

Más bien parecía como el tipo de lenguaje corporal errático que una persona usaba para disimular que no estaba de acuerdo con la mención o referencia a algo o alguien.

–Catra le conoció hace tiempo. Y pues…eso.

Terminó la frase justo en el momento que Catra concluyó la llamada y guardó su celular en su bolso, para acto seguido, con demasiada casualidad y confianza, colocar su brazo en el hombro de Glimmer, quien sólo reviró como si se preguntara qué se le había subido a Catra, lo cual hizo que Adora le dirigiera una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Dice que vayamos a la puerta principal. Nos estará esperando afuera.

Pero bueno.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

-.-

Muchas cosas, al parecer, más no todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; porque por un momento, infinito y efímero al mismo tiempo, las cosas estuvieron bien. Bastante bien.

A Adora no se le daba tanto bailar, pero Catra era más buena en ello, así que estuvieron un buen rato tonteando en la pista hasta que las plataformas por fin empezaron a hacer efecto y un dolor agudo empezó a recorrer los pies de Adora desde sus dedos hasta su tobillo.

Por un rato intentó ignorarlo, teniendo más éxito del que esperaba, pero cuando el dolor empezó a molestarle cada vez que si quiera se le ocurría apoyar algo de su peso en su pie izquierdo, decidió pedir tiempo fuera.

Catra y ella se dejaron caer sobre una de las bancas acojinadas del lugar; habían tenido la opción de ocupar las mesas con sillas alrededor, pero cuando estaban en una banca le era más fácil a Catra sentarse encima del regazo de Adora.

Y a Catra le encantaba sentarse sobre su regazo, por lo que esa vez no fue la excepción, y ya muy apoltronada, le pasó un brazo por el cuello, besándola, antes de colocar sus manos en sus mejillas; Los ojos con heterocromía parecían brillar debajo de las luces, y a pesar de que le preocupaba que la mesa estuviese lastimándole las caderas a Catra por la posición en la que se encontraban, Adora estaba cómoda, siendo esta una de las ocasiones en las que parecían estar en completo silencio aunque todo a su alrededor estuviera lleno de ruido.

Era simplemente…paz.

Sólo ellas dos, sin un conflicto de por medio, siendo el único inconveniente el hecho de que, a este punto, Adora estaba _casi_ segura de que le dolía el pie porque algo había ocurrido con alguna de sus uñas. Seguramente se la había roto.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Catra con una sonrisa tranquila y un resoplido, acariciando la mejilla de Adora con su pulgar, a lo que ella tomó una respiración profunda, negando con la cabeza.

–Te ves muy bien hoy.

–Pff. – Catra rodó ojos, acomodándose el cabello. –Tú no estás tan mal.

–Uy, pues gracias. – Bromeó Adora, estirándose hacia ella para dedicarle otro beso, aunque este fue más breve que el anterior, porque Catra se retiró con delicadeza, anunciando:

–Voy a buscarnos algo de tomar. – Y saltó a como pudo del regazo de Adora, retirándose las orejas de gato para acomodárselas de nuevo a continuación, de una forma que no aplastaran tanto su cabello. –Me encargaré de traerte algo sin mucho alcohol porque te pones _muy_ feliz y pesas mucho.

–Muy amable de tu parte, gracias. – Se carcajeó Adora.

Era una broma a la que a veces hacían referencia entre ellas; en una de las fiestas de la preparatoria a la que habían asistido (porque habían invitado a Catra), Adora de alguna forma había terminado por beber demasiado y, aunque ella no tenía recuerdos claros de cómo había sido todo, recordaba estarse riendo mucho mientras Catra intentaba subirla a la habitación, arrastrándola primero por la cadera y, cuando se cayó a mitad de las escaleras, por el torso; habría sido más fácil de no ser porque Catra admitía también haber estado algo ebria, lo suficiente para que se le moviera el mundo.

Por supuesto, después Shadow Weaver la había regañado a _ella_ (Catra) aunque Adora hubiese intentado intervenir diciéndole en repetidas ocasiones que había sido culpa de ambas, y que en realidad el sonido en las escaleras había sido ella cayéndose como saco de papas.

Había sido en vano, y habían castigado a Catra de todas formas, pero les gustaba tratar el acontecimiento como una broma interna en vez de la tragicomedia que en realidad había sido.

No obstante, por obvias razones, trataban de evitar que se repitiera, porque Adora estaba consciente de que, al ser más alta que Catra, sí era una tarea difícil para ella arrastrarla por ahí cuando no estaba en el estado mental correcto para cooperar con ella.

De igual forma, confiaba en la palabra de Catra acerca de que trataría de buscarle algo sin mucho alcohol, por lo que se quedó observando su espalda hasta que llegó a donde la barra, apoyándose contra la mesa en ambos de sus brazos; todo su peso sobre su pierna derecha, tamborileando en su talón con su pie izquierdo.

Estuvo mirando una carta por un par de segundos, hasta que Adora divisó una figura acercándose a ella.

DT, cuyo nombre real Adora desconocía, pero había conocido hacía casi tres horas en la entrada, cuando los había dejado entrar salteándose deliberadamente la cola.

Tenía varios centímetros más que Catra, y una figura bastante esbelta; por ser parte del staff del evento, en vez de usar disfraz estaba usando un vestido negro como el resto de sus compañeros; un vestido negro, con un profundo escote en V cubierto en tela transparente, una zona descubierta en el abdomen y botas de tacón alto hasta las rodillas. También, estaba usando una tiara a la cual estaban adheridas unas orejas verdes y puntiagudas.

Con el mismo aire casual con el que Catra había pasado el brazo por encima de Glimmer, DT se trepó a la barra, cruzando una pierna sobre otra y retirándole las orejas de la cabeza a Catra, quien saltó del susto y al reconocer su rostro le propició un codazo amistoso. DT entonces se quitó sus propias orejas para ponerse las de Catra, dejando las suyas en la barra y pretendió lanzarle un manazo a Catra, emulando a un gato.

Adora se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo cuando sintió la posición de sus labios en su propio rostro, y estaba tan perdida entre su propio mundo, que cuando sintió la sensación de palmas frías sobre sus ojos, se le escapó un grito despavorido.

Dicho grito, por supuesto, se mezcló con el de Bow, quien de inmediato retiró sus manos y la abrazó por el pecho.

– ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓOOON!

El grito de Adora de repente empezó a entrecortarse, y sus gimoteos se convirtieron en una risa asfixiada mientras se mecía de un lado al otro, abrazada de Bow, quien ya estaba sentado con ella en la banca, sólo que muy a la orilla, por lo que se empezó a recorrer hacia el lado de la pared para darle más espacio, hasta que pudieron moverse (y abrazarse) sin que Bow estuviera con medio cuerpo fuera del asiento.

Al final, Adora se vio obligada a tomar una servilleta del centro de la mesa y secarse los ojos, puesto que le habían lagrimeado al momento de reírse.

–Hemos estado buscándote desde que llegamos; pero parece que te la estás pasando muy bien, ¿no es cierto? ¿Eh? – Bow se burló dándole unos cuantos codazos y levantando las cejas repetidamente.

Adora chasqueó la lengua, rodándole los ojos y dándole un ligero empujoncito, a la par que empezaba a jugar con la servilleta que tenía entre manos.

En realidad, no había notado el todo el momento en que se habían separado del resto, porque sólo había ocurrido; a veces Catra y ella se dejaban llevar por el momento y sólo se separaban del mundo para así estar más tiempo juntas, y como estaban en una situación en las que a veces, por cuestiones de la escuela, dejaban de verse o de mantener comunicación constante, les era más fácil simplemente desaparecer en un parpadeo, aunque no lo notaran.

No obstante, ahora Adora sí había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio en el que estaba, y por un momento hasta se le había olvidado que se suponía que venía acompañando a sus amigo, y que se suponía que hoy pasaría tiempo _también _con los de Catra y tendría acceso a _esa_ parte de su vida.

Pero habían acabado bailando sólo ellas dos.

–Estábamos bailando. – Dijo Adora, y la risa que salió de ella se escuchó en su cabeza como la de una colegiala enamorada. –Y creo que nos perdimos un poco…Es una pena. Yo sí quería comer _boneless._

– ¡Estaban muy buenos los _boneless_! – Exclamó Bow, riéndose.

Porque ese era uno de sus planes. Se suponía que comprarían juntos una charola de _boneless. _Pero, evidentemente, Adora había desaparecido antes de poder ser incluida en el plan.

–Ahora los demás estarán por ahí. Bailando también, supongo. – Dijo Bow, sonriendo hacia ella. –Yo venía por una soda y te vi y pensé “¡Hey, esa es Adora!”… Pero qué bueno que te encontré. Estamos apartando una mesa, y creo que Kyle se quedó cuidándola. ¿Por qué no se pasan con nosotros?

–Oh, vaya. ¿Kyle está con ustedes?

–También Lonnie y Rogelio, en realidad. Ya sabes, dado el hecho de que Catra también se esfumó…Dígase que ellos también comieron _boneless. _

Sus amigos y los de Catra juntos, conviviendo en paz.

Aquello fue algo que, por alguna razón, le dio una sensación de paz interna. Un tipo de alivio que no estaba segura de a qué se lo debía.

–Qué tragedia. Yo sí quería _boneless. _– Bromeó Adora, antes de volverse una vez más hacia Bow, suspirando.

–Pero claro que nos pasamos con ustedes. Sólo espera a que vuelva Ca…

Un golpe.

–…tra.

De repente, frente a sus ojos, un vaso, con algo de líquido derramado en la mesa, y un ticket pagado pero en ceros, probablemente por la influencia de DT.

Frente a ella, Catra saliendo entre la gente como un energúmeno, con su propio vaso entre manos, y sin mirar atrás, lo cual envió un shock eléctrico por el sistema de Adora, haciéndola volver a tierra firme; al mundo real; al presente.

Pero, aun así, todo lo que pudo decir fue:

– ¿Pero qué le pasa?

Y luego se levantó.

De inmediato, el dolor que salía de uno de sus dedos la hizo sisear, pero al considerar que estaba lo suficientemente recuperada continuó caminando rápido, con Bow detrás.

– ¡Catra! _¡Catra!_

Su novia dejó el vaso vacío sobre una de las mesas de la entrada, y luego salió hacia la calle.

-.-

Con cada paso, el dolor que salía de su pie se volvía más agudo y más molesto, al punto de que consideró quitarse las botas, dárselas a Bow y caminar en calcetines.

Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, se las arregló para seguir avanzando por encima del dolor lo mejor que pudo, gritando el nombre de Catra de vez en cuando, lo cual no provocaba nada además de que Catra apresurara el paso y se mantuviera unos cuantos frustrantes metros por delante de ella.

Frustrantes y constantes. Tanto, que casi parecía como si estuviera caminando a ese ritmo con ese objetivo, de que Adora estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, más nunca la alcanzara por el detalle de que estaba rengueando.

Bow se mantenía a una distancia prudente, con un semblante de preocupación que Adora decidió ignorar para no sentirse más sofocada y estresada por la situación. La cual, cabía mencionar, no entendía en su totalidad.

Siguieron a Catra por al menos casi diez minutos, hasta que llegaron a una tienda 24 horas, a la cual decidió entrar, sin tener la delicadeza de fijarse que casi había lanzado la puerta al rostro de Adora, quien tuvo que sofocar un grito cuando la detuvo con el pie de la uña lastimada.

Una vez pasado el dolor, tuvo una conversación casi telepática con Bow, que concluyó en él recargándose en el muro, asegurando de forma silenciosa que se quedaría afuera.

Así que Adora se adentró sola hacia la boca del lobo, entre los estantes de comida chatarra y artículos varios, rodeada por un olor a humedad de aire acondicionado y queso de nacho de dudosa procedencia; se metió por todos los estantes, hasta que divisó a su novia con la cabeza metida en uno de los refrigeradores, sacando un agua mineral saborizada.

–Catra. – La llamó Adora, jadeando, y desde ahí pudo escuchar cómo chasqueó la lengua.

Así que se acercó más a ella, sacando ventaja del hecho de que no estaba moviéndose, y colocó una mano en su hombro.

– ¡Catra!

Como respuesta, sintió la botella fría en su piel, lo que la hizo retirarla de inmediato. Catra, por su lado, no mostró reacción alguna, y fue hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban los dulces, tomando un paquete de varitas de regaliz y unos cacahuates, ignorándola con tanta frialdad que por primera vez Adora sintió impotencia además de confusión.

– ¡Catra, ya!

– ¡UGH! ¡¿YA QUÉ, ADORA?!

Por pura inercia, su mirada se dirigió hacia la cajera, pues Catra había gritado más fuerte de lo que la situación ameritaba. Por fortuna, la chica detrás del mostrador apenas levantó la mirada de su teléfono, como si no fuera muy grave o como si estuviera muy acostumbrada a esas escenitas.

– ¿Cómo que qué? – Gruñó Adora, en voz ya más baja. – ¿Qué pasó allá? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

Catra se rio con condescendencia en su cara, como si la respuesta a aquella cuestión fuera de lo más obvia y como si Adora fuera algún tipo de fenómeno por no captarlo.

Pero es que, la verdad, no sabía qué se suponía que había hecho mal o qué había pasado.

En retrospectiva, Adora no sabía cómo o por qué estaban aquí.

Cuál era la _razón _de que esto hubiera pasado.

_Por qué._

_En qué momento. _

–Ya deberías saberlo.

A lo mejor sí debería, pero no era así.

–Pues no lo sé. – Admitió Adora. –Así que si por favor pudieras explicármelo...

–Pregúntale a tu amigo.

Amigo.

Amigo, amigo, ami—

_Bow._

¿De verdad?

– ¿Bow? – Adora ladeó la cabeza, una vez más impotente. – ¿Qué tiene que ver Bow en esto?

–No sé, Adora. Tú dime.

Trató de hablar, pero estaba estupefacta. Congelada. Sin palabras.

–_Catra. _– Adora tragó saliva, a la par que su respiración empezaba a acelerarse un poco. – Somos _lesbianas_.

– ¡En efecto, lo somos! – Catra azotó el pie en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos, todavía con los artículos que antes había tomado en la mano, furiosa. –Pero _ahora_ no puedo tener un momento a solas con _mi _novia porque hay gente a su alrededor todo el tiempo.

– ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Era una salida de amigos! _¡Amigos! _Se suponía…– Respiró para permitirse bajar la voz. –Se suponía que conocería a los tuyos y tú a los míos. ¿No fue…? ¿No fue por eso que decidimos venir al _mismo _lugar?

–Ay, Adora. – Catra volvió a reírse y se recargó en la repisa, tallándose la frente con fingida paciencia. –Si hubiera sido una salida de amigos no le habría cancelado a Scorpia.

Y para su mala suerte, como si no fuera suficiente espectáculo ya, Catra empezó a caminar hacia la cajera.

– ¡Yo no te dije que le cancelaras a Scorpia! ¡Scorpia pudo venir! ¡Lo que es más, pudiste haber ido con Scorpia si ya tenías planes!

La chica del mostrador miró a Adora con algo que parecía comprensión, pero no le sonrió ni habló, ni hizo nada.

Siguió haciendo su trabajo, simplemente, cobrándole a Catra quien, por casi cinco minutos, no respondió, y esperó a tener la bolsa entre sus manos para voltearse a Adora y decir, sin más:

–Quiero mucho a Scorpia. Muchísimo. ¿Me dolió cancelar mis planes con ella? Claro que sí. Porque es mi amiga y la _quiero._ – Dijo Catra, para a continuación tomar una respiración profunda. El corazón de Adora latía tan fuerte que le estaba lastimando la caja torácica. –Pero _discúlpame_, Adora, por estar dispuesta a hacer ese tipo de sacrificio por pasar un momento contigo. De verdad.

Y fue todo.

Algo dentro de Adora se hizo trizas.

Y todo aquello que alguna vez le había hecho sentir un amor tan intenso por Catra salió a flote en su mente. Todo. Desde cuando eran pequeñas hasta ese perfecto y efímero momento donde vio sus ojos brillar bajo las luces, antes de que se excusara diciendo que iría a buscarles algo de tomar.

Y allí Catra se había encontrado con DT, pero no le había traído a la mesa.

Porque quizá, sólo quizá, tenía razón.

La adaptación a la vida universitaria era difícil, confusa y aterradora, y todo esto sólo era producto del estrés del momento. Producto de que estaban acostumbradas a pasar cada minuto de su tiempo juntas y de repente algo las separaba. Producto de la noción de que no podían dormir en la misma cama, o desayunar en la misma mesa al menos que se pusieran de acuerdo.

Producto de que sus vidas estaban cambiando, pero seguían siendo pareja, y Catra estaba haciendo su parte para mantenerlo de esa forma.

Adora _amaba_ a Bow, pero Catra también amaba a Scorpia.

Y Catra había sacrificado los planes ya establecidos con Scorpia por _ella. _

Así que, consciente de la situación, la siguió afuera en silencio y resignación, con la cabeza gacha, y en dolor en su dedo _todavía _más agudo.

Esperó con Bow sentada en la acera, mientras Catra, hacia la esquina, llamaba a Scorpia diciéndole que necesitaba que la fuese a recoger.

_Sí, ya sé que pasa de la una de la madrugada. _

_No, no importa que estés en pijama._

_No, no me importa si traes a Entrapta. Nada más que no me moleste mucho porque no estoy de humor._

_No, todo bien, nada más me quiero ir. _

Y esperaron más, hasta que una camioneta apareció y se llevó a Catra, desapareciendo entre la noche.

Sólo entonces, Adora se rompió entre los brazos de Bow hasta que sintió que se había quedado sin agua en el cuerpo; lamentándose por toda esa noche; temiendo lo peor.

Lloró hasta que el resto llegaron en el auto de Mermista y le dieron apoyo moral sin pedir explicaciones, porque era todo lo que podían hacer con tan poca información en sus manos.

Catra la llamó dos días después, como si nada hubiera pasado, y arreglaron verse en el campus, donde lo resolvieron como debieron haberlo hecho en primera instancia, hablando.

Adora le dio la disculpa que le debía, y prometieron no volver a hablar de eso.

Por lo tanto, Adora se prometió a sí misma que no volvería a pasar.


	5. La Tercera Vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjsjsj
> 
> Bueno, actualicé esto relativamente rápido, y creo que no tengo comentarios, sólo que si alguien decide leerlo: Hola, espero que te guste <3

** _jódete _ **

_ Catra. 00:45.  _

Eso decía el mensaje. 

Después desapareció, pero Adora ya lo había leído. 

No le prestó atención al principio, pues sabía que ese día Catra había salido con sus amigos, y seguramente estaría ebria y peleándose con alguien, por lo que en su lógica mandó el mensaje al primer cuadro de chat que ubicó, que era el suyo. 

Luego las cosas se pusieron extrañas cuando no contestó el teléfono. 

Ni respondió mensajes. 

Ni dio alguna señal de vida al día siguiente. Ni con ella ni con sus amigos, ya que cuando Adora llamó a Lonnie para preguntarle dónde se encontraba Catra, su respuesta fue: 

“Pensé que estaba contigo.”

Y, evidentemente, no lo estaba, por lo que su cabeza en ese momento se llenó de alarmas; de banderas rojas; de todo aquello que sirviera como una señal de alerta y peligro.

Empezó, en primera instancia, como cualquier escenario, y Adora trató de buscar alternativas. Trató de pensar en todos los lugares a los que podría haber ido, sana y salva; en cómo podría haber tomado el turno de alguien en el trabajo para tener dinero extra; en cómo estaba por ahí de compras y se le había terminado la batería; en cómo podría estar haciendo tarea y había decido desconectarse de todo para evadir cualquier posible distracción. 

Pero con cada llamada perdida, la voz cuerda en su cabeza se hizo cada vez más pequeñita hasta que sonó como un resoplido o un susurro, o una canción de cuna que le ayudaba a todo menos dormir. 

Imágenes horribles vinieron a su cabeza. De todos aquellos casos horribles que no se resolvían sino hasta dentro de 20 años, a veces sin restos a los cuales llorarle; el cómo se avecinaban noches en vela e incertidumbre; el cómo la llamarían de la estación de policía para que identificara una silueta pixeleada en una grabación de una estación de gas; el cómo tendría que decirle a Shadow Weaver; el cómo había un montón de taxistas enfermos allá afuera; el cómo Catra era malísima conduciendo y a veces sus amigos le prestaban el auto muy fácilmente. 

Todos los peores escenarios. Todas las peores muertes. Todas las peores formas de perder a tu novia. 

La habían dejado afuera del complejo de apartamentos donde vivía DT. Una zona muy transitada. 

Las posibilidades de que se la hubieran llevado eran bajas, pero estaban ahí. Porque después de eso, la historia se cortaba. 

La policía no atendería el caso tan fácilmente porque se trataba de una persona de edad legal que podría haber simplemente huído; Shadow Weaver le restaría importancia hasta que no quedara nada más del tema. No había ningún lugar hacia dónde correr. Ninguna persona a la cual recurrir salvo ella misma. Nada que pudiera hacer. 

¿Qué tal si ya era demasiado tarde?

¿Qué tal si había esperado demasiado? 

¿Qué tal si aun no era demasiado tarde pero estaban caminando sobre la cuerda floja?

Ese fue el momento en el que Adora decidió llamar a Glimmer, que había vuelto a casa por el Día de Acción de Gracias.

Y es que no era un secreto que Catra no era la persona favorita en el mundo de Glimmer, pero cuando estuvo al tanto de la situación fue cuestión de horas para que Bow y ella estuvieran de vuelta en el campus, expresando que hasta la mamá de Glimmer había intentado acompañarlos porque la situación parecía grave. 

Para eso, Adora había estado ya un rato dando vueltas en el auto con Mermista y Sea Hawk, que no celebraban el Día de Acción de Gracias y se habían quedado en la ciudad; cuando Bow y Glimmer llegaron, Sea Hawk estaba por supuesto cansado de conducir en círculos todo el rato, al igual que Mermista, así que los enviaron a descansar mientras Bow y Glimmer tomaban su lugar, en su propio auto. 

Como Glimmer había conducido desde casa hasta acá, Bow tomó su lugar en el volante; Adora, por otro lado, se colocó en el copiloto, y Glimmer se acomodó atrás, asomándose por entre los asientos y turnándose con Adora para llamar a Catra, en un patrón constante. 

Dos de Adora, una de Glimmer, otras dos de Glimmer, tres de Adora, dos de Glimmer, una de Adora...

Sin obtener respuesta en ninguna de ellas, por supuesto. 

Bow y Glimmer le habían traído de casa un par de paquetes de galletas y barras de proteína por el sólo hecho de que sabían que no comería nada hasta que todo se solucionara; le habían traído unas cuantas botellas de agua por la misma razón, pero Adora no tocó ninguna de esas dos cosas. 

La cabeza empezó a punzarle cuando Bow encendió los faroles del auto, así que se soltó el cabello...porque, por supuesto, debía ser que llevaba la cola muy apretada. 

A orillas de la carretera, Adora vio la sombra del auto, y de ahí en adelante un montón de barrancas y lugares horribles donde una persona podría acabar para no ser encontrada jamás; para ser llorada una eternidad pero no ser vista de nuevo. 

Un mundo intimidante y gigantesco donde cada individuo no era más que una pequeña mancha gastando oxígeno; una esfera tan inmensa donde buscar a una sola persona era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. 

Después no recordaba nada. 

Sólo los brazos de Glimmer y de Bow, y la alfombra de la habitación que compartía con Glimmer entre la tela de sus jeans y sus rodillas. 

_ La vamos a encontrar. _

_ La vamos a encontrar, Adora. _

_ Va a estar bien.  _

** _La vamos a encontrar. _ **

-.-

Lonnie y Kyle se les unieron en el auto al día siguiente, mientras Rogelio, Mermista y Sea Hawk se quedaban en el campus por si Catra decidía volver. 

Adora despertó (“despertar” era una teoría, porque no recordaba haber dormido) sintiéndose tan pesada que sentía como si se hubiera embriagado durante una semana entera, sin interrupción, y todo su cuerpo parecía estar despegado de ella, una sensación parecida a la anestesia del dentista; aun así, siguió viendo atentamente por el espejo, ante cualquier silueta, cualquier persona, cualquier cosa sospechosa.

Y nada. 

Y mientras más sonaba el celular sin que nadie lo atendiera; mientras seguían llegando actualizaciones que no aportaban nada; mientras más tiempo se tardaban, Adora sentía como si le perdieran cada vez más el rastro, y como si estuviera lejísimos, casi como un espejismo. 

Ya no sentía la piernas de tanto estar sentada, y era como si todos sus sentidos estuvieran demasiado alerta pero al mismo tiempo estuvieran muertos. 

Su cabello suelto le molestaba, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantar las manos hacia su cabeza y atárselo. 

-.-

En determinado momento, Glimmer empezó a quejarse de que tenía seca la garganta, y pararon en una gasolinera a comprar agua cuando finalmente no pudo soportarlo. 

Bow y ella ya no llevaban la ropa del día anterior, pero Adora sí, y cuando se miró en la puerta del refrigerador mientras seguía a Glimmer, prendida de su brazo, fue la primera vez en todo ese lapso que se dio cuenta del desastre que era y de las enormes agallas que tenía al salir así. 

–La vamos a encontrar. – Aseguró Glimmer en cuanto notó su puchero.

Adora, por supuesto, intentó sonreírle, pero sus labios estaban demasiado pesados para hacerlo. 

Toda ella estaba demasiado pesada, y todo daba vueltas… A tal punto que de repente Glimmer empezó a funcionar tanto como su soporte emocional como su soporte físico, porque cuando se dirigían hacia la caja registradora Adora no se dio cuenta de que estaba poniendo todo su peso sobre Glimmer hasta que notó que caminaba muy lento. 

Y por un largo rato, sólo miró los artículos sobre el mostrador, que en mayoría era de Bow. 

Luego Lonnie volvió el baño.

El  _ momento  _ en el que Lonnie volvió del baño. 

El momento en el que tomó a Adora del hombro con delicadeza, sus ojos llenos de alivio, o rabia, o tristeza o decepción. 

O todas al mismo tiempo.

–Acaba de llamarme Catra. – Le dijo. –Está en casa de Scorpia.

Y con el mundo detenido, Adora finalmente sintió que se conectaba con su cuerpo; sintió la humedad entre sus nudillos gracias a la bebida energética que llevaba entre manos; sintió la migraña punzando en su cabeza, azotándose con violencia contra su frente, palpitando junto con su pulso; sintió el ardor de sus ojos causado por la falta de sueño; sintió el dolor de sus músculos por estar sentada en un auto tanto tiempo. 

Y una vez que sintió todo eso de repente, con tanta rapidez y tan de la nada, su cuerpo la traicionó de nuevo, como si se hubiera sobrecalentado y se hubiera apagado automáticamente. 

Adora no sintió el momento en que cerró los ojos. 

Pero sí sintió a Bow tomándola del torso, y escuchó su propio nombre siendo llamado en la lejanía. 

Muy  _ muy  _ lejos, como si Glimmer, Lonnie y Kyle estuvieran del otro lado de la carretera y no junto a ella. 

-.-

La pulsera le recordaba a una de esas que te ponían cuando entrabas a un parque acuático y no salían con nada; de igual manera, Adora le dio vueltas en su muñeca de forma ausente mientras Glimmer la ayudaba a llenar los documentos del alta. 

En realidad le parecía excesivo que la hubiesen llevado a Urgencias por diferentes razones. En primera, porque la razón del desmayo había sido  _ obvia _ . Es decir, cualquiera perdía el conocimiento al estar bajo tanto estrés. Se suponía que había cierto nivel de emociones fuertes que una persona podía soportar antes de colapsarse. Era algo normal y sólo habría tenido que dormir para estabilizarse ella sola. 

En segunda, Adora sabía que tenía razón; había pasado únicamente unas cinco horas en el hospital, de las cuales la mayoría se la habían pasado haciéndole pruebas. Que traía tanto de fiebre, tanto de presión, que si sus niveles de tal cosa…

Y al final le habían recetado un par de medicamentos, cosa que podría haberse evitado si la hubiesen dejado recuperarse sola; todo esto había sido, en esencia, una pérdida de tiempo. 

Aunque tenía que admitir que, por innecesario que le pareciera, apreciaba que se preocuparan por ella. 

Con cuidado, Glimmer le pasó la hoja, sobre la cual Adora firmó después de preguntar unas tres veces si estaba colocando el bolígrafo en la línea correcta (sólo por si acaso); después, Glimmer acomodó la pequeña mochila que llevaba por bolso, se la colgó en la espalda y ofreció su brazo a Adora, quien lo tomó sin objetar. Y es que no era que Glimmer sirviera muy bien de soporte porque era en realidad mucho más bajita, pero le daba la seguridad de que si se mareaba o algo así por lo menos tendría alguien que se aseguraría de que no cayera al suelo. 

Aun cuando estaban pasando por un momento malísimo y les era difícil preocuparse por cualquier cosa ajena en la situación, Adora todavía podía oler un poquito del perfume de Glimmer, que tenía un aroma dulzón que a veces estaba por todo el dormitorio. 

Adora recordaba, incluso, que los primeros días que habían estado ahí, cuando aún se odiaban, Adora había roto una de sus botellas de perfume por accidente, cuando le había dado un codazo en el baño; Glimmer se había incendiado, y había sido ahí cuando habían decidido dividir la habitación en dos….lo cual, por supuesto, no duró mucho. 

Le pareció increíble pensar que, de haber durado, probablemente habría estado sola en esta situación, lo cual, si quería ser sincera, sonaba como una horrible experiencia. 

Cuando Glimmer pasó su meñique por su brazo, se le ocurrió que no había disimulado bien sus sentimientos, pero sólo se apretó más contra ella. 

Después de caminar por un momento, llegaron a la salida, y el estacionamiento le pareció  _ gigante _ .  _ Tan  _ gigante, que incluso consideró pedirle a Glimmer que llamaran a los chicos para que las recogieran en el auto justo allí, en esa puerta...pero no lo hizo. 

Ya les estaba causando muchos problemas. 

Durante su trayecto, Glimmer intentó establecer conversación, pero Adora sólo le respondió con monosílabos aun si no era su intención (una vez más) sonar tan grosera. 

Entonces llegaron donde habían dejado el auto. 

Y Adora la vio ahí. 

Estaba recargada sobre la camioneta que reconocía como la de Scorpia, cruzada de brazos. 

Mermista estaba frente a ella, hablando enardecida acerca de algo, señalándola y en algunas ocasiones picándole el brazo y el pecho con el dedo índice; su ceño estaba tan fruncido que la frente se le veía de diferente color, y el resto de los chicos estaban alrededor, sin intervenir. 

Junto a Sea Hawk, se encontraba una chica bastante alta, de cabello corto, rapado de los lados y teñido de blanco. Tenía también una contextura muscular. 

Adora la identificó como Scorpia, y Catra miró por un lado de ella para encontrarse con los ojos de Adora.

Allí, por encima de la voz de Mermista, Catra pronunció: 

–Adora. 

Adora se prometió que no caería. No esta vez. 

Pero cuando escuchó la voz de Catra llamándola, Adora cayó, y todo el estrés del día anterior vino a su mente, aunque no pudo sentirlo por la medicación que le habían dado. 

Y lo peor de todo, fue que Adora no pudo sentir rabia, por más que lo intentó. 

En cambio, al verla ahí, sana y salva, con vida, respirando y existiendo, sintió alivio. 

Una oleada tremenda y sofocante de alivio. 

–Catra.– Susurró. 

Lo siguiente que supo fue que sus brazos estaban entrelazados entre los de la otra, y que se estaban besando como si no se hubieran visto en un año entero, por encima de las miradas extrañas de los demás, y por encima de los frenéticos “¿Estás bien?”. 

-.-

– ¿Te pongo azúcar? 

Cerca de una hora después, se encontraban en un Café cercano al hospital. 

Los chicos le habían sugerido a Adora que se concentrase en descansar, pero al final había decidido que le importaba más saber qué estaba pasando y, más importante,  _ por qué _ ; así que después de convencer a sus amigos de que todo estaba bien, accedió a ir por un café con Catra, con la condición de que Scorpia pasaría por ellas en dos horas y tendrían que irse sin objetar, porque Adora tenía que dormir. 

Del otro lado de la mesa, Catra sostenía la taza de té de Adora, la cual recién había traído el mesero. 

– ¿Adora? 

– ¿Uhm?

– Te preguntaba si le ponía azúcar a tu té. 

– Ah… No. Está bien así. Descuida.

–Bueno. 

Acto seguido le pasó la taza, a lo que Adora murmuró un pequeñísimo “gracias” como respuesta. 

Catra, por su lado, estaba tomando un café negro, en silencio; un silencio en el que estuvieron enredadas hasta que Adora, acomodándose en la silla y revolviendo el té con una cucharita, carraspeó. 

Después, habló. 

– ¿Por qué? 

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, unos ojos con heterocromía la observaron; unos ojos que parecían estar cubiertos con una sombra, la cual avisaba que Catra sabía perfectamente lo que Adora le estaba pidiendo saber. 

Y esos ojos, después de un par de segundos, empezaron a teñirse de rojo; cristalinos, encararon a Adora una vez más, adornando el rostro de Catra con una expresión tan destrozada y angustiante que Adora no pudo evitar sentir que esto también había sido su culpa, aún si quien acababa de salir del hospital por esta situación era ella. 

–Estaba asustada. 

_ Asustada.  _

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? 

– ¿Asustada por qué? …¿De qué?

Catra tomó una respiración muy profunda, y alzó hacia su boca el café, dándole un ligero sorbo; cuando colocó la taza sobre la mesa de nuevo, se rascó la nariz, y se abrazó a sí misma, tragando saliva, 

–Yo… ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste? ¿Lo de...pasar Navidad en casa de tu amiga? 

Algo hizo click en su cabeza, y lo recordó.

Adora recordó cada parte de ello, de cómo la semana anterior había hablado acerca de ello con Catra, y de cómo Catra se lo había tomado relativamente bien, incluso bromeando acerca de que pasaría Navidad en una  _ casa de ricos.  _

En verdad que se lo había tomado muy bien. Y por eso,  _ sólo  _ por eso, aquella explicación no hizo sentido en su cabeza, y Adora se rio con incredulidad, resoplando. 

–Ya habíamos hablado de eso. Dijiste que estaba bien.  _ Dijiste… _

– ¡Ya sé lo que dije, porque eso era lo que _ tú  _ querías oír!

Lo dijo muy rápido, como si no quisiera que la frase fuera inentendible; pero, de haber sido ese su objetivo, fracasó de forma olímpica, porque Adora escuchó y entendió cada palabra, y sintió como si hubiera tragado algo muy caliente y hubiera bajado hacia su estómago quemando todos los órganos entre medio. 

Lo que  _ ella  _ quería oír. 

Sin saber qué hacer, entonces, Adora se rio de nuevo, con nerviosismo pero sobre todo con un dolor que empezaba a crecer en el medio de su frente y palpitaba en todo su cráneo. 

–Por supuesto que sí. – Susurró. 

Y, al igual que Catra había fracasado tratando de hacer su frase inentendible, Adora fracasó haciendo la suya inaudible, porque Catra escuchó cada palabra.

Pero, a diferencia de lo que Adora esperaba, no se enfadó. 

– ¿Sabes por qué estoy asustada, Adora? 

– Evidentemente no lo sé. Estoy tratando de encontrar una razón, pero no lo sé. 

Catra parpadeó como si estuviera estupefacta. 

– ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar cuando vuelva a casa sola, Adora? – Catra tragó saliva. Su voz estaba quebrada. – Voy a estar sola con Shadow Weaver, y cuando esté sola con Shadow Weaver, todo va a ser mi culpa. Catra esto, Catra aquello; voy a ser un saco de boxeo y  _ nadie  _ va a poder ayudarme, porque  _ nadie  _ me va a creer a mí. Porque cuando esté en ese lugar de nuevo, voy a pertenecerle a Shadow Weaver, y todo va a ser como era antes de que pudiera salir de ahí. Voy a estar  _ sola _ , Adora.  _ Sola  _ con esa mujer, mientras tú no estás ahí ni siquiera para saber que no fue mi culpa, ni siquiera para…

Las uñas de Adora se enredaron entre la tela de su pantalón, el cual estaba pellizcando gracias a los nervios. 

La cara de Catra estaba manchada con lágrimas, y su cuerpo se levantaba y encogía a la par que su respiración se volvía cada vez más accidentada. 

– ¿Ni siquiera para  _ qué? _ – Preguntó Adora, fracasando al intentar hacer su voz sonar menos quebrada. 

Por un momento, una sombra de rencor pasó por el rostro de Catra, pero fue como un flashazo, y desapareció rápidamente. 

–Prometimos que mientras nos tuviéramos la una a la otra nada malo nos pasaría.  _ Tú  _ me lo prometiste, y yo te lo prometí a  _ ti.  _ – Catra hipó, y Adora tragó saliva. 

La culpa empezaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, y tanto sus mejillas como sus ojos se sentían ardiendo, como si les hubieran lanzado ácido. 

Y lo entendió.

Entendió perfectamente cada parte de ello, preguntándose por qué no lo había hecho en primer lugar. 

Y le dolió tanto que sintió que el nudo en su garganta la sofocaría. 

–Sé que esto no es justo y que tú tienes a tus amigos y a lo mejor estoy siendo muy egoísta por pedirte esto...pero por favor, Adora...– Catra tragó saliva entre lágrimas. – _ Por favor _ , por esta vez, quédate. 

Un flashazo.

Los planes que había hecho con Glimmer y Bow, acerca de cómo la enseñarían a hornear galletas de jengibre y beberían chocolate caliente que no sabía a cartón como el que hacía Shadow Weaver. También se suponía que irían a hacer compras de Navidad con Angella (la mamá de Glimmer), cosa que Adora jamás había hecho antes; estaba emocionada por ello. De verdad lo estaba. Incluso le agradaba la idea de Glimmer ayudándola a arreglarse para bajar a la cena, aunque arreglarse no fuera su actividad favorita en el mundo. 

Iba a ser divertido. 

Pero a veces en estas situaciones, cuando una persona a quien tú amabas tanto estaba tan asustada y estaba tan consciente de lo que le esperaba, tenías que aprender a ponerla primero. 

–Me voy a quedar contigo.– Le prometió, tomando su mano y dándole un ligerísimo beso en los nudillos. –Me voy a quedar, Catra. Te lo prometo. 

-.-

Al final Adora no tuvo que quedarse, porque ninguna de las dos lo hizo.

Ese año pasaron Navidad en casa de Scorpia. 


End file.
